Sonic Adventure 2Battle: Lisa's Story
by TheKingJingles
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Man, this has been fun, I'll miss you reviewers. MORE STORYS ARE A COMIN! Sonamy, ShadOC, Knuxrouge -COMPLETED
1. Awaken

Yey! (throws confetti around and dances)

"What are you so happy about?" asked Shadow.

"Yea, you're…cheerful today." questioned Sonic.

I finally finished this chapter! It was so hard! Quotes for a fanfic can be murder!

"That's it?" asked Knuckles.

No. This is chapter number 10! (dances) And! My birthday is on Friday!

Everyone cried, "Happy Birthday!"

Thank you! Now, enjoy the story! Lots of fluffy goodness!

**Narisha-is-here**: Thanks for your review! You give me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside!

Lisa zoomed down the corridor, clutching her left arm, which had been burn and wincing every once in a while. Even though the pain was excruciating, she needed to get to a safe place.

Whilst running, she looked over at large windows going along with the hall and stopped to catch her breath. The hedgehog walked over and placed her hand on the window, making white fog appear around her hand. Then Lisa sighed as she looked down upon the earth, she would save it, somehow.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movements and turned her head. Outside of the ARK were two figures, jumping around in space, as it seemed. Squinting and placing her head right next to the glass, letting a little bit of blood stain the window, Lisa saw a blue and a black figure jumping into each other while running down a strip of metal. Then the black figure fell behind and vanished in a flash of green light, only to appear in front of the blue one and sent golden rays right at him.

The two continued this until they ran out of sight and Lisa slammed her good hand into the glass.

"The world is in danger and those two _idiots_ are fighting each other! Those Sons of Bitches…" Lisa trailed off, " Well, all I can do is get to the Observation Room and hope everybody's ok."

With that last word she continued limping to her destination.

Floating in space was a long metal platform, which stretched from the ARK as far as the eye can see, and on it were two hedgehogs, beating the pulp out of each other.

Just like Lisa saw, they were jumping in the air and throwing their special attacks at each other, then when one would fall behind he would use Chaos Control to catch up.

Right now Shadow was in the lead and cast his 'Chaos Spear' sending golden arrow like streams of energy at Sonic, and hitting him square in the chest. The aqua hedgehog fell to the ground hard, but rolled out of the way of another attack. Then he shouted "Chaos Control" and transported to in front of Shadow and launched his own 'Sonic Wind'.

The ebony hedgehog was on the ground, grunting in his own pain. Then his eyes widened in realization, he couldn't beat Sonic and Sonic couldn't beat him, they were perfectly tied. He growled, no matter what he wouldn't give up, not to this faker.

So both of them continued the assault until both of them were on the ground gasping for breath. Sonic looked at their surroundings and the two males somehow managed to make their way into the center of the Eclipse Cannon.

Then in a blink of an eye the hedgehogs launched their special moves at the opposite, but both of them missed, hitting machinery of the cannon. The energy caused a fire to start, leading to an explosion and totally destroying the Eclipse Cannon. Luckily, both Sonic and Shadow had Chaos Controlled to safety.

Tails stood out of his walker, walkie-talkie in hand next to Amy, neither of them noticed that Eggman was long gone; they were too busy thinking about Sonic.

"Sonic, I did it…" Tails said into the communicator, hoping that Sonic could hear him.

"Awesome job, Tails!" a courageous voice rang through the walkie-talkie.

"Sonic!" Tails heart skipped a few beats hearing that his idol was still alive. Amy quietly sighed to herself, relieved that Sonic was alive and well.

"Look outside…" and with that Sonic shut off the communicator.

Both the kitsune and the hedgehog ran over to the window, hands and heads pressed tightly against it and white breath clinging to the glass. The Eclipse Cannon started to glow a familiar turquoise color and open to shoot a beam of beautiful but deadly energy. For some reason, it stopped opening and then fire was visible dancing on the metal and there were some small explosions as well.

Then with a blue blur, the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog was gripping on a nearby pole, close to the window Tails and Amy were peering out of. Then he flashed one of his trademark grins with a thumb's up sign and left to find an entrance back into the ARK.

Dr. Eggman cackled evilly as he made his way to the center console of the Control Room.

"Tricking the fox-boy was _way_ too easy! Now I have all seven Chaos Emeralds!" He said and put the sevenith gem in the machine. Then the human started typing in codes and information to get the cannon to fire.

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_** This message flashed up on the screen alerting Eggman.

"What the…what's going on?! What? Why won't the cannon fire?! What's happening here?" he hissed at nobody.

Suddenly, an image appeared beside the warning signal, which seemed to be an old man tied to a chair. He was saying something, which at the time couldn't be heard over the alarm system. Though other people could hear it, like Tails and Amy and everyone else down on Earth.

"It's…It's my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!" Eggman whispered.

Sonic was dashing down the hallway, when he bumped into Knuckles quite literally. He, like Sonic, was heading for the Observation Deck, so the hedgehog got them there twice as fast.

When the two friends walked in, there was a horrible shaking in the ARK. "What's that… that vibration?" asked Knuckles.

"Hey wait, someone is coming!" Sonic whispered.

Suddenly, Rouge jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the boys. Sonic narrowed his eyes and Knuckles growled. Seeing this batgirl when something was wrong with the ARK made his blood boil.

"You! You haven't given up yet?!" he snarled.

"It's all over for us." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" The echidna demanded.

"I've just received a message…from my boss. This space colony ARK is currently approaching earth at an incredible velocity. It probably…will impact earth." Rouge's ears drooped in her honesty, and the shaking could prove it.

Then the trio heard a noise from behind them, the computer screen behind started beeping and displayed a video message, and it started with an bald old man in a white jacket and a gray whitish mustache that looked strangely familiar, tied to a chair.

"What's that on the screen?" Knuckles asked, but got no reply. Then Tails and Amy came up to them to watch the screen as well.

"This is a death sentence for every human being on earth. If my calculations are correct, then the Space Colony ARK will impact Earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved Planet Earth."

Down on the planet, people were running amok, for the real end of the world was coming. The same little girl who had witnessed Eggman's address to the world, was now gripping tightly onto her mother's dress. The mother tried to comfort her daughter, but she knew that there was little hope.

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. Now all of you ungrateful humans, will feel my lose and despair." The man said.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" a second and younger voice asked.

"No."

"Ready!"

At first there was silence, then, "What was that all about? Who was that?" Amy blurted out.

Next, the ARK's trembling became worse and everyone almost got knocked off his or her feet, struggling to stay upright. Amy failed and held onto Sonic's leg for support and he gave her a hand up, but she wouldn't remove her hand from his shoulder. Then the video started to repeat itself, saying that the world was going to pay for something that had been done.

"Hey, the vibration is getting worse!" Knuckles pointed out.

"Professor Gerald Robotonik!" A new voice called out from behind the group, making everyone jump just to realize it was their old 'friend' Dr. Eggman, "One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather!"

The fat human slowed walked towards the center of the room, saying his little speech.

"You," Knuckles growled, "You're the one behind all of this! Stop this right now, or else!"

"I'd have done this a long time ago, if I had the chance!" Dr. Eggman argued.

Knuckles was about ready to pounce on the bald man, but Sonic calmly walked up to him, trying to solve this in a peaceful manner.

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog asked.

"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you? You're still alive huh?" Eggman sneered.

"Huh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here, was more dangerous then you could ever be!" Sonic declared.

Eggman ignored the comment and walked over to Rouge, handing her a black disk.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is my grandfather's diary." Was the reply.

So, the bat jogged over to the console, and put the disk in a slot. After typing in some information, words started to appear on the screen and Rouge started to read them out loud to everyone.

"I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They had been sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe.

"The colony was completely shutdown, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident.

"I found Maria's name under those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died, because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for…I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her! Somehow…someway.

"I grew scared as I could no longer control my thoughts. All I could think about is that I wanted it all to end.

"Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world!

"If you wish to fill the world with destruction…" She concluded, "Oh, so that's why you release Shadow from the base."

Eggman interjected, "The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"That should be you right?" Amy joked.

"We have to stop the space colony now!" Tails cried.

"The space colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the emeralds. We have to stop the energy." assumed the doctor.

"But…how?" The fox-boy inquired.

"That's it! There is a way to stop the energy!" Rouge turned and looked at Knuckles and his Master Emerald, "We have to use your emerald. You're the one that told me that the Master Emerald has to power to stop the Chaos Emerald."

"That's right, if I use this then I might be able to stop the emerald." The guardian announced.

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the cannons core! It may be too late!" Miles observed on the computer screen.

"There might be some time left if we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." Dr. Eggman pointed out.

"No worries! Just leave it to me, I'm the worlds fastest hedgehog!" Sonic showed everyone his famous pose and grin.

"Then, let's get to work!" The human shouted.

"Well, If you guys are heading towards the core, you're going to need my help." a familiar voice called behind them.

Everyone turned and to their surprise saw Lisa there, leaning against the door fame into the room. Sonic's eyes narrowed when he noticed that her clothes were tattered and torn in several places and there were a few bloodstains.

Dr. Eggman's eyes also had emotion to them, one of hatred, but of a different kind. He still remembered when she stole the 3 Chaos Emeralds from him, and had gotten away with it too.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" questioned Knuckles.

"Yes, I have been wondering that same question, you seem too clever, powerful and have too much knowledge in what's going on to just be an innocent bystander. There's more to you than what you have told us and I think it's time the truth gets to be told." Dr. Eggman demanded.

Sonic knew what Eggman was talking about, along with Rouge, because he too, was wondering the same thing, How does Lisa know all of this and what does it have to do with her?

Meanwhile, Amy Rose, Miles and Knuckles looked completely clueless, with Shadow nowhere to be found.

The white hedgehog sighed and started to walk towards the group with the slightest limp, "Well, this isn't the best timing, but you have the right to know the truth."

Lisa walked right up to the computer and minimized the page with the ARK's blueprints and uploaded a new one, with the title of _Crew and Staff_. Several people raised their eyebrows, but let her continue until she input a final password and opened the page she was looking for, and then stepped away to let them look while she explained.

"My real name is Luna the Hedgehog. I was Professor Gerald Robotonik's assistant here on the ARK 50 years ago. I was one of the scientists to help create Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. I lived here with Shadow, Maria and Gerald, Shadow and Maria being my best friends in the whole world. Life was perfect. That was until," She choked in mid-sentence, tears were forming in her eyes, though when she tried to wipe them away, the just came back.

"Until…until GUN came onto the ARK. They were merciless; they slaughtered everyone in their way, not even caring who they were! I took Shadow and Maria and ran, right into this very room, but even that didn't stop them. They busted down the door and shot me, but then they turned their attention to Maria. She was working on this very computer, and ejected Shadow down to Earth, but they…they shot her, killing her! She was innocent! But the did it anyway!

"Then, after she was dead, they turned back to me, lying there, dying on the floor. Some of them had mercy in their eyes, but one only had ice, it was almost like he was happy to kill me, but I don't know why. I made a break for it and ended up in the Professor's lab, where I spotted a cryogenics machine, one that the Professor was working on, so I went inside and locked myself in.

"I waited there for 50 years, until a few days ago, there was a disturbance and it was thrown into space and crashed on the planet. I believe you know the rest." The female hedgehog concluded, hanging her head in shame form her past memories.

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering if her story was true, but the file on the computer system claimed that it was.

"If that's true," Amy started, "Why do you like humans?"

"Like humans? Don't make me laugh! I hate humans' guts and I wish that they would all die! Creatures like them don't deserve to live when they make their laws to give everyone the right to live, and then take it away like that. Just because people had different lives up here doesn't mean they deserved to die. I can tolerate them if I have to." She snarled.

"Then what do we call you?" Knuckles asked and everyone stared, "I understand how you must feel about your memories, and if you want to bury them, your name has to go with it. But, you shouldn't forget them, just put them behind you, because the past is past, nothing will ever change that."

The white girl eyed him, then smiled, "If you put it that way, call me Lisa, for that is the name of my new life."

"Ahem!" Eggman coughed and the group looked at him, "Well, if that's all done, we should stop the Chaos Emeralds now, before it's too late."

"You're right, I know the way to the core, just follow me." Lisa replied.

"Then let's move out." The guardian declared and walked out of the automatic doors, with everyone else following him, Lisa and Sonic taking up the rear.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Those wounds, from whatever they are, seem pretty bad." He observed.

"Don't you worry about me hero, I still got some fight left in me." She winked.

Sonic smiled, she was brave in this time of danger, giving him hope. He motioned her to follow him and ran down the corridor, catching up to the others, but Lisa had other plans. She secretly snuck back into the Observation Deck, over to the window with the beautiful view of Earth.

After Sonic ran ahead to the others and stopped next to Amy, poking her in the arm, signaling that he wanted to talk to her privately.

The two hedgehogs walked over to the edge of the hallway letting the others pass before Amy asked Sonic.

"What do you want Sonic?"

"Amy," he began, "I want you to stay here, in the Observation Deck, away from danger."

"What?!" She cried alarmed, "Sonic, you know I'm a good fighter! I wanna help too!"

"Amy, I know that, but," he walked closer and embraced her, holding her close to him, so that his fur tickled her face, "I don't want you to get hurt."

The pink hedgehog was stiff from shock before she hugged Sonic back, tears flowing down her cheeks like a little creek, and replied, even though it hurt her to stay behind, "Ok…"

Sonic brought her in closer and started running his glove through her quills; he knew how much this hurt her. She wanted to help, be a part of the group, like everyone else.

He paused when he heard her squeak, "Just promise me that you'll come back…"

"Of course."

Then Sonic gave Amy a quick little peck on the lips and ran super speed down the hallway with the others. For a moment, Amy stood there with her hand touching her lips where Sonic left his mark, then smiled and headed back into the Observation Deck.

Her white glove was placed on the window, tracing the outline of the planet on the smooth surface. Again, Lisa's memories were taking over and she soon found herself almost in tears.

Behind her, Shadow had walked into the Observation Deck and saw her crying by herself. So, he walked up to her back and slowly wrapped his strong arms in a cuddle, he had felt her jump a bit, then she gave up and lean into his chest.

"Shadow," she whispered, sniffling a little bit, "I'm going to go help them."

His arms tightened in a protective gesture and he snarled, "Why? Why help them save the humans, after all they've done to you, to us?"

"Because most of them are innocent, like we were. If we don't do this, then more will die like Maria did, with no involvement at all. Not to mention that we would be killed as well." She answered as she grasped his hands and pulled herself closer into his grip, snuggling her head into his soft fur.

Shadow stayed silent, he knew that she was right, and that they should help but, he couldn't bring himself to it. He sighed and rested his chin on her head, gently stroking her quills, not wanting to let her go.

Lisa had her head in Shadow's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly comfort her and send her into a dose. She knew what she had to do, because Sonic and the others didn't know about the prototype, but there's always the chance that she could die in the process. She just didn't want to leave Shadow all alone in this world.

Finally, Lisa had built up the courage and pushed Shadow away from herself, and quietly headed for the door. Until Shadow's hand gripped hers, causing her to pause.

"Wait."

The white hedgehog stayed silent, urging him to go on, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned her around and brought his face close to hers, so she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Shadow…" Lisa whispered.

Then he brought his hand to her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The ebony hedgehog pulled her close to his body and continued to kiss her gently.

When he broke the kiss, both of the took a quick gasp of air and stared into the other's eyes, anger into sadness, fire into ice.

"Be careful and come back to me," he said with tears building up in his eyes.

Lisa hugged him close, "Come with me."

She felt wetness hit her cheek, and Shadow's voice quiver, "I…I can't. It just hurts too much."

"I understand." Then she gave him another quick, but loving kiss on his warm lips and ran out of the room, trying not to look behind her.

"Oh! I hate it when they leave me behind." Amy sighed as she saw Lisa run down the hallway she just came from, the direction of Sonic.

"Look it's Shadow." The rose hedgehog observed, for in fact, the male was standing by the window, looking down at Earth.

Amy shook her head, "I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I."

The she ran up to the ebony hedgehog and desperately cried, "Shadow, we need you, please help us!"

Shadow's eyes had a glaze over them, unlike the passion they held just a few moments ago, he almost felt like the 12 year old was trying to lure him in, so he snotty remarked, "It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."

"There has to be!" the young girl cried, "I know that people can fight over the most trivial things. Some people are selfish, like the professor said…but they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes…They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out…saving them is a good thing. Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance."

Then a memory triggered in Shadow's mind, it was one he had seen before, but this one had new parts to it. It was when Maria had locked him in the escape pod and had been wounded, leaning against the computer.

"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future." Maria began.

"Maria!" He heard himself call out.

"For all of the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy…so they can live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." That was the last he had heard from her.

"That's what I promised her and I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wanted. Lisa, I know it hurts me, I didn't even realize, or cared that it hurt you as well, maybe even more than it pained me. I will set things right!" The project muttered under his breath.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned, she could have sworn that Shadow had said something.

"I've got to go now. To keep my promise to Maria, and to you." He said and ran out of the room, heading towards the others.

Yey! (continues with party) End chapter!

"That was a pretty good chapter." Shadow said with a blush.

Aww…thank you!

"Who wants to play 'Pin the fake tail with the abnormally large and sharp tack on Chris'?" asked Sonic.

"Me!" everyone cried.

Thanks and please review.


	2. Enter Sonic and Eggman

I'm at it again! Another Chapter! W00t! Let's continue right where we left off, sort of, last time the female hedgie went to Station Square after crashing to earth, now ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head, meaning tons of shit, oh and Lisa's mine too.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying his time in Station Square, a little vacation, though his friends, and fans follow him everywhere. Same with his arch rival, Dr. Eggman, but lucky for Sonic none of them were around.

Oblivious to Sonic was the "meteor" that fell a few hours ago, right near the city, nor did he care, it wasn't anything he would take interest in, yet.

Sonic continued on his way just walking down the street, which is unusual, but it was a nice cool night and for once, he wanted to walk and be at peace. Sadly though, the peace wouldn't last, but then we wouldn't have a story, would we?

A sudden scream was heard from behind him, "SOME ONE HELP ME!"

Sonic turned around and saw what looked like a white hedgehog running away from, _A FLOATING MACHINE, CACKLING EVILY?_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried, still running.

"NEVER SONIC! YOU SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS!" Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik shouted back.

"I'M NOT SONIC, I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYONE NAMED SONIC!"

"Very funny! I know this trick; it's the oldest in the book! You fool me to thinking you are someone else, and then jump me! WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK THIS TIME!" laughed the doctor.

Now the female was pissed, she stopped and faced the weirdo head on. "Listen here creep. I AM NOT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I do not even know who he is, and if you're one of those perverts I've heard about on the news while I was here, then Piss off before I make you."

Now Eggman was confused, _Could it be that this person isn't Sonic?_ "Well if you're not Sonic, who, may I ask, the Hell are you?!"

The female smiled at pulled down one of her eyelids, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

As she laughed, the Eggman cocked his gun and pointed it at her and for some reason, she didn't notice and Sonic didn't do anything to stop him, for he wasn't really sure on what was going on.

SSHHTTTPP!

A small black dot, still smoking have just appeared next to the white hedgehogs foot, she looked at Eggman, who held a gun with steam pouring out of it. For a moment, the only thing the female could do was stare at the bullet hole in the ground, before she whispered "Eep" and starting to run again.

The white hedgehog was running away from the insane "doctor" who was firing lasers at her, missing because she kept dodging, making her seem faster than she first appeared to be. Although, one stray laser went to far in front of her and blew a hole in the ground and because she was moving at such high speeds (about 50 mph lets say) and running from other lasers, didn't notice it and tripped, twisting her ankle.

Now was when Sonic stepped in between Dr. Eggman and the other Hedgehog, "Hey Eggbutt, long time no see, now, were you looking for me?"

The "evil genius" just starred at what was standing before him, there was his rival right in front of him, who apparently just arrived and this other hedgehog he'd been chasing lying on the ground, but now that there was a street light on them, he could tell that the one lying on the ground looks different than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Now Eggman, get out of here before I make you!" Sonic stated, stretching his legs (his symbol or fighting pose).

"No way! I didn't come all this way just to be beaten by the likes of you!" The Egg roared firing more lasers at Sonic, who jumped, smacked Eggman and partially broke his Flying Egg-thingy (I have no idea what the hell it's called XD) and knocking the gun out of his hand faster than you can blink.

"CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" screeched the mad doctor and he flew back into the darkness.

Watching the human curse at him, Sonic chucked then turned to the other hedgehog and asked, "Are you ok? That fat ass didn't hurt you did he?"

At this the female laughed and replied, "Nothing that I can't get over."

Sonic stuck out his hand to help her up and she accepted rising to her feet. Though her foot was at an odd angle she almost fell back down, when Sonic caught her in a hug-like grasp.

"Sorry." she muttered, blushing.

"No, it's not you fault, it's that Egg Ass, and he's always causing trouble. Here, let me help you back to my place, we can help your injury there." Sonic replied putting her arm over his should, still holding her in a hug-like grasp so she wouldn't fall again.

"By the way, my name's Sonic the Hedgehog, if you haven't already figured it out yet." Sonic smirked.

The female giggled and replied, "Your funny Sonic, and my name's Lisa, Lisa the Hedgehog. Plus, I'm in your debt for saving me."

"Forget about it! It's my job; I'm the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renowned hero! I do this all the time with my friends!" He smiled.

"Really? Are your friends here? I'd love to meet them, you guys sound so cool." After that last remark by Lisa, Sonic grew silent.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Lisa said after a few quiet moments.

"Nah, nothing's really wrong. I'm here on vacation, but the more I think about it the more I kinda want to see my friends again. It's been a few weeks, Tails might be getting worried." The cobalt hedgehog answered, shrugging it off.

"Tails?"

"Yep, he's almost my little brother. He's an orange fox with 2 tails, but that doesn't stop him. He's a child genius who creates tons of robots and planes. If he doesn't have a plane he flies using his 2 tails like propellers." Sonic explained.

"I was right you guys are amazing." The white hedgehog stated.

"There's more than just Tails." started Sonic.

As the 2 were walking/ limping down the street, Sonic told Lisa about his friends, including Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna with giant knuckles on his hands who guarded the Master Emerald, his "paparazzi" or fan girl Amy Rose who was a pink hedgehog with a giant hammer which she nicknamed the "Piko Piko Hammer", and also recalled stories of their past adventures.

When Sonic was telling the story she listened carefully, and even perked up when she heard the name of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. The whole time Sonic was happy and couldn't stop grinning, not just because he loves to show off but he had found someone who related to him, someone his own species.

Amy may have been a hedgehog but she was his stalker, being totally obsessed with him and didn't really like anything else, while Lisa was for 1, OLDER! 2 liked the same things he did and took an interest in what he did for a living, even though he didn't get much money out of it. She was like a female version of him, and that's what he liked about her so much.

At the same time Sonic was talking, Lisa was thinking to herself. _Why does this boy remind me of him? They seem so similar, and what's that? Chaos Emeralds? Maybe they have more in common than I first thought. If this "Sonic" knows about the Chaos Emeralds, bad things might happen, same if that Dr. Eggman knows about their true power. It seems these heroes are better than I thought if nothing really bad has happened yet._

For a while, all Lisa could do was stare at Sonic, passion growing in her eyes, feeling something she hadn't felt for 50 years, hope. Hope that her and her long lost friends might be reunited once again.

After moments of silence, the indigo hedgehog looked over at the white hedgehog that just starred at him, doing nothing but looking deep into his eyes. For a second he leaned closer for a kiss when he stopped and thought. _Ok, this is a romantic moment and all but, why the Hell is she looking at me like that?! WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE?! WAS I JUST GOING TO KISS HER?!_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he blurted out. _Oh good going slick! Now she will never like you!_

"Oh, sorry. I guess I kinda spaced out for a second there. You see, you remind me of one of my friends, I haven't seen him in years and you two are so similar. Also, umm, you have beautiful eyes." She replied. _Holy HELL! I'm falling for this hunk in blue fur! What is the world coming to? What's worse is now you sound like a total dork in front of him! _

"Uhh, thanks, I guess, umm, you have pretty eyes too." Sonic told her. _OH GOD!_

At this last statement Sonic let go of Lisa and started banging his head against the wall of a store saying over and over again, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

For a minute, Lisa did nothing but watch, chuckling to herself, then just as Sonic was going to hit his head again, she held back his head with her hand. Sonic stepped away from the wall and took her hand of his head and held it, blushing. Though all Lisa could do was giggle at him, and what he had just done.

Finally Sonic spoke, "I'm sorry, I haven't, err, hit on a girl my own age."

Again, the cobalt hedgehog turned and started to hit his head against the wall, when once again, Lisa stopped him.

"Don't worry, I haven't been dating lately anyway. In fact, besides that Egg butt, you're the only other life forms I've seen in a long time. Plus, believe me when I say the last person I liked didn't even do anything when we were on a date, he just sat there blushing like mad. If I had to choose, I'd say this is more interesting." Lisa explained, but when she saw Sonic look of 'You-like-me?!' on his face, she immediately blushed and said, "Not that I like you, I mean, you're really nice, but this isn't a date or anything, I'm not comparing you to him in hotness, I mean, I didn't really, oh screw it."

The female looked down in shame as Sonic walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I guess neither of us had much dating experience, but, umm, if you don't mind that I screw up a lot…"

"Not if you don't mind when I stutter." She finished.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

After that was settled, they continued on their journey to Sonic's hotel, staying quiet for most of the time, Sonic was telling the occasional joke making Lisa giggle really hard. This made her fall over a lot, which made Sonic hug her, more, so both of them were happy. Except, the whole time they were together, Lisa's mind wasn't totally about Sonic, mostly her friend whom Sonic reminded her of, which made her feel sad inside. She hadn't seen him in years, she wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

_No! I can't think about him, not now! For all I know he's probably dead! Yet, there's still the chance that he's alive, well, I'll look for him later, once I have healed. I swear it._ The female thought to herself.

Finally, the 2 reached Sonic's hotel and quickly took the elevator up to his penthouse sweet, with Sonic tapping his foot the entire time and muttering things like "How can humans use such a slow device?" (Yes, super heroes get the best in life for little amounts of money, but then they risk their lives to save the world from people like Eggman…WORTH IT! XP)

Sonic walked Lisa over to the couch and plopped her down, then headed to the bathroom looking for bandages.

For a minute, the white hedgehog looked around, whistling out of amazement, "Man, being a hero get you this? Maybe I should go into the business?" she said chuckling to herself.

"You know, I think you would be good at it too." Sonic replied from the bathroom, "I've seen a lot worse and it seems that with a little training, you could be whoopin' Eggman's ass with us!"

"You know, I was being sarcastic."

"Yea, and I wasn't. You can run pretty fast, and with training you definitely kickin' bad guy ass with us, I'm sure of it." The azure hedgehog stated back, returning with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Really?"

"Positive, you just need practice."

Sonic sat beside her and gingerly picked up her twisted foot and placed it on his knee, then took out some bandages from the box and slowly wrapped them around her ankle and foot.

"You know, you can be quite gentle and slow when you want to be." Lisa spoke as she rubbed her ankle, making sure it was ok.

Sonic laughed really hard and said, "I get that a lot." before getting up to put the bandages away.

While Sonic was away again, Lisa slouched and make herself comfortable on the plush couch, yawning when Sonic returned.

He turned and looked at the clock on a table near to the couch. _12:53?!_

"Man, it's late. Let me help you to my bed," Sonic started but when he saw Lisa's grossed out look blurted, "So you can sleep there! I'll sleep on the couch!"

"No. This is your hotel and your vacation, you should enjoy it while it lasts." Just as Sonic was about to object, Lisa continued, "Anyway, this couch is huge and comfy, about as big if not bigger than beds I'm used to sleeping in. Besides, the best thing for me is to not move my foot."

Sonic just starred at her for awhile, trying to think of something to object about, but this new girl had him cornered, besides, if she really didn't want to move to a huge king size bed, it was her choice.

So, the blue hero just sighed and turned toward the master bedroom speaking, cheeks slightly turning pink, "Well, if you need anything, umm, I'm right here."

The female giggled, (No she is not a valley girl, just trying to lighten the mood!) and replied, "I'm a big tough girl like you said! I'll be fine!"

After that, Lisa's energy just gave away leaving her slumped in a sort of odd position on the plush couch, the male sighed and quietly stepped over and straightened her out. He looked around the room, finally heading to a closet and pulling out a spare blanket, returning to the couch and pulling it over Lisa.

Sonic just stood there, standing over the sleeping hedgehog, who looked to peaceful, like a newborn. Almost on instinct, Sonic leaded over and gave her a little kiss on the forehead before tip-toeing into the master bedroom and crawling under the covers.

_I'll just pretend that never happened and fall to sleep._ He thought to himself as he fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

So how you like it? I know it's a little weird that Sonic and Lisa are head over heels in love with each other, but the fact is, Lisa only likes Sonic because he reminds her of Shadow. DAMN HUGE SPOLIER! FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! Next chapter things getting interesting with Sonic being chased by, THE MILITARY?! Yes because like I said before this is based of SA2/B. For those of you who played/beaten or know of the plot line in SA2/B with Rouge and Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, Amy and so on, I'm sorry if this disappoints you but they will only play a minor part in this fic. Mostly because I hate them. HEDGIES RULE!

(everyone else besides Sonic and Shadow glare at me)

I was just kidding!

(they pull out knives)

GOT TO GO!


	3. Enter Shadow

Here we are again! Nothing really to say…stop looking at me like that…READ THE STORY ALREADY!

Disclaimer: I own little things, and Sonic the Hedgehog and co. aren't one of them.

* * *

"Wha?"

Lisa opened her eyes, then rubbed them and looked again.

"I'm not on the ARK? Wait a second, I remember now, that hedgehog named Sonic…"

As she looked around the room, the sun was shinning, birds were singing and kids were about to be run over in the streets, yep, a normal morning. The female looked down at her makeshift bed, her foot had seemed to look as well as it did before it twisted.

BEEP! BEEP! The clock near the plush couch rang as it struck noon.

_I wonder if that Sonic boy is still here? Maybe I should leave, I don't want to be in his way or anything. He is a hero after all and I'm not helpless, defiantly not helpless. I can go out by myself._ She thought.

Lisa slowly got to her feet and limped over to the master bedroom where she had seen Sonic disappear into the night before. The door quietly squeaked as it was pushed open and Lisa leaned her head inside. In there was an indigo hedgehog, trapped in a sheet and spread out all over the bed, snoring moderately loud.

She smiled and closed the door, heading back into the main room. On a table, there was a complimentary note pad and pen. The Girl wrote a quick note and placed it on the couch, where she was sure Sonic would see it and headed towards the window. On the way she took an apple from the complimentary fruit basket and stuck it in her mouth.

Lisa unlocked the window and opened it wide, then gingerly hopped onto the ledge. She looked down, not caring about the fact that people were gasping and pointing at her kneeling on the windowsill, just focused on calculating if she could survive the fall.

She then smiled with the apple in her mouth and jumped, after a few hoots from her, still having the fruit in her mouth, she cautiously landed on her feet in a crouch.

Around her, people were shocked about what just happened, most parents pulling their children tightly in their grasps. This new creature in front of the citizens of Station Square stood up and looked around, doing nothing to anybody, just examining her surroundings.

Then she started to slowly walk down the sidewalk, munching on the apple she had. Lisa was just minding her own business, until she bumped into the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Station Square.

"Hey Bitch! Watch where you're goin' will ya?!" He shouted turning to Lisa.

"I am truly sorry, I was too busy admiring my surroundings and eating my little snack here," she said pointing to the apple, "To notice you in my way."

"What's your problem bitch? Why you talkin' so funny?" the man asked with the rest of his crew coming over.

"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten out much and was trying to ask you nicely, but if you want this to get rough, I'm _down _with that." Lisa replied throwing away her apple core and standing with her fists in front of her.

"Aight Biatch! You're askin' for it! Get 'er boys!" The leader pointed at her as his crew ran with their fists ready.

Lisa smiled and stood up straight, hands at her sides, chuckling as the gang rushed toward her to beat the shit out of her.

"Why don't you run girly?! There's no way you can beat us!" a gang member called to her.

Still, she just stood there laughing to herself until she, disappeared?

"URGH!" All of the men fell to the ground clutching parts of their bodies and bleeding wounds, or knocked out on the ground, everyone in the gang, except the leader.

Then Lisa appeared again, crossed armed with an evil type smirk on her face. She started to walk towards the leader, and he turned and ran. He only got a few feet before Lisa "magically" materialized in front of him, knocking him to the ground as well.

She took the human by his neck and said, "Let this be a lesson to you. Do not get in my way! It would also be wise to warn others like yourself the same. For if it comes to it, I will kill anyone who keeps me from my goal, got that?"

The leader nodded and Lisa threw him to the ground. The people around her starred, and turned as they heard police sirens coming to the area. The hedgehog looked around and then turned around ran off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Ugh…what the…hell?"

Sonic stirred, waking up to the sound of police sirens outside of his hotel. He immediately sat up straight, for the sound was all too familiar to him and he walked over to the window. As he peered down into the street he saw police taking gang members under arrest.

Sonic chuckled to himself and said "Tisk, tisk, tisk." before walking into the main living room of his hotel room to bid a good morning to Lisa.

Though, when he arrived he almost screamed in finding the couch empty. He franticly looked around to see if she fell out of the bed or was in the small kitchen area, but the female was no where to be found.

Sonic started breathing hard. _Where is she? Is Eggman after her again?_ _Is she a hostage because I such a damn heavy sleeper?!_ Such thoughts were running through his head at the speed of light, but he soon grew dizzy and tripped over the couch, landing hard on the floor.

As he sat up, he leaned on his hands with a very annoyed look on his face, when suddenly a piece of paper floated onto his head. Sonic grabbed it and read:

_Dear Sonic,_

_Sorry for leaving you so soon, but I didn't want to spoil your vacation, and I have business I must attend to. Anyway, Thanks for your help and I hope I see you again in the future. _

Lisa the Hedgehog

_P.S. Don't worry about that Dr. Eggman, I've been through worse and if I run into him, it's pay back time._

For many moments, Sonic just starred at the note, then he finally sighed, _I was just beginning to like her to. Wait…_ He slapped himself,_ I mean it's a shame she's gone, uhh, I'll go see Tails today. Yea! I'll go visit Tails!_

Sonic speedily ran out of the hotel and off to into the city, in the direction of the Mystic Ruins or Tails' Workshop and home to both Tails and Sonic. Unknown to Sonic, he was still clutching the note in his hand, and that he would see Lisa again, and in the near future.

_**Prison Island-GUN Base**_

"Muahahaha!!!" The Eggman laughed, shooting bombs everywhere and destroying the military base.

"Those fools! They think they can stop me from getting to my own family's research! I shall teach them to mess with the Robotnik legacy!" Dr. Eggman roared, gunning down guard robots.

The Doctor made his way to the elevator that would take him to the bottom floor, his main goal, in his Eggwalker. A few more guard robots were foolish enough to try and challenge him, but he shot out their circuits with ease.

When he reached the bottom a giant metal door blocked his path. Eggman marched his machine up to the door and over to a control panel.

"Enter user data…Ah…Enter Password…" He muttered reading off the computer screen, "The password is MA…RI…A. Maria!"

As the man typed in the password the door hissed as steam flew by and the metal wall folded away to reveal its insides.

Ivo marched his Eggwalker into the room, and over to a strange console and a lump of wires connecting to a bunch of different machines. For a second, the mad scientist sat in the middle of the room, admiring his grandfather's work from all those years ago.

Again, he walked to the computer and typed in the password "Maria", "Grr…Why did he love my cousin better?" he muttered to himself while working and entered the last piece, the Clear Chaos Emerald.

Finally, the machines all hissed as a compartment was opened, the doctor walked over to see what was his grandfather's latest and greatest creation.

He looked around seeing nothing and growing more impatient. _It has to be here, the government couldn't have destroyed it, and besides they feared it! They would never have the guts!_

Just then, a shadowy hedgehog figure loomed over Ivo, making him back up his Eggwalker in fear.

"Is that you Sonic? Trying to spoil my plans again?" Turning on a light he took a closer look. "Wait a second, you're not Sonic? This is impossible!"

Standing on top of the piles of machinery, a black hedgehog with red strips starred down at the doctor with interest. This hedgehog and his quills bent upward, golden rings around his wrists and ankles with white and red shoes with a tuff of white fur on his chest.

As Dr. Eggman starred, wide eyes with his mouth hanging open, the hedgehog spoke, "My name is Shadow, and since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

"A wish?" The human repeated.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion as a robot piloted by a GUN officer stomped into the room. The mecha swiveled around to face Eggman when Shadow stepped in its way.

The office inside was flabbergasted, until he cried into a radio, "This is Scorpion Troop's Hotshot! It has escaped! I repeat. The Ultimate Life Form has escaped! Calling for backup!"

Shadow just smirked as he ran toward the human. He jumped up in the air and landed straight on the cockpit of the mecha, smashing the window to pieces. Feeling generous that day, the ebony hedgehog grabbed the pilot by the collar and threw him to the ground. Then hit the self-destruct button and back flipped off of the machine landing gracefully in a crouch.

As the GUN machine exploded, Dr. Eggman clapped as he watched Shadow walk towards him, "What a beautiful display Shadow! It was spectacular! Though, now onto business, what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?"

The hedgehog turned away, "Bring more Chaos Emeralds. I'll be waiting for you, on the Central Control Room on the Space Colony ARK." And with that, Shadow walked off, leaving the Doctor very confused.

_Shadow POV (YEY ;P)_

I heard the machines around me hissing, slowly opening up the door to my prison. I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them because of them stinging, for they haven't been used for god-knows how long.

Outside, I heard muttering and more machines clinking and clattering, so I tried to open my eyes again. This time they didn't hurt so badly, so I tried moving my arms and legs. Success, they were only a little stiff, but worked fine.

I cautiously stepped out of the containment unit, and took a glance at my surroundings. Still the same machinery, but there was only a fat man sitting in a giant robotic walker in the room.

_No GUN guards? Why is this suspicious? _But when I took a closer look, I saw that this man resembled my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik. _Robotnik…_That takes me back, back when we lived on the ARK. Things were simple back then, just Gerald, Maria, Me, and of course, Lisa. How could I forget about her? The first person I met of my kind, the species of hedgehogs, and my close friend. I wonder if she's alive?

The fat man yelling in anger about a "project" snapped me out of my thoughts; he must be talking about me. I leaped across the room silently and stood on the machinery above him, and the human man finally noticed me.

"Is that you Sonic? Trying to spoil my plans again? Wait a second, you're not Sonic? This is impossible!" he spoke stepping back in fear.

This man who seemed to be a descendent of my creator intrigued me, he appeared to have the intellectual genius Gerald had, and by breaking into the GUN base proved he wasn't working with them, but against them. This is what gave me an idea.

"My name is Shadow, and since you were so kind to release me my master, I will grant you one wish." I said, trying to be sarcastic about the wish part. Though I know I am in this human's debt.

"A wish?" The man repeated.

Just then, a GUN unit blasted a hole in the wall and emerged for the reason of capturing me again. The other human in the room backed up a bit, a safety measure I guess. Though, I just snickered and ran up to the creation. I was the Ultimate Life Form; I had nothing to be afraid of.

I easily landed on the mecha and shattered the glass protecting the human inside. For a brief second, I raised my fists to kill the pathetic creature when I heard two voices in my head.

_Don't do it Shadow! He's just doing his job like everybody else! We never wanted you to be a killer!_ Said a female voice.

_I agree, the Shadow I knew would rarely hurt somebody, let alone kill! _A quieter feminine voice called.

_Maria? Lisa? Is that you? Are you really here?_ I mentally cried back, but there was no answer. It was just a memory of what they were like, nothing more. Then again, a memory's more than nothing isn't it?

I looked at the scared human, cringing in fear and sobbing lightly. My hand reached out onto his shirt and tugged him up to my face, but then I threw him to the side. _Right now, I will listen to their wishes, but I don't have to be happy about it. _

I peered around the machine and saw a red button, I've seen in the old movies to NEVER TOUCH THE RED BUTTON! Though everyone always does, and luckily this one had a label underneath it saying, "Self-Destruct". I grinned and pressed it, and then I performed a back flip in mid air and landing next to the fat man.

I calmly walked toward the man, looking at his machine, the words Dr. Eggman were placed all over it with a poorly drawn picture of his face. Meanwhile, this "Dr. Eggman" was clapping, apparently very amused at my power.

"What a beautiful display Shadow! It was spectacular! Though, now onto business, what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?" The doctor asked.

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds," I answered bluntly, 'I'll meet you on the Central Control Room on the Space Colony ARK."

After that, I walked away not caring about what that Eggman guy felt or why I told him to meet on the ARK. All that matters is that I'm out, and it's going to stay that way.

_**Outside GUN Base-Prison Island **(End Shadow POV)_

Shadow sat on the top of one of the buildings on the island, starring out into the sea. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, and he sighed and pulled them closer.

_It appears 50 years have passed, but where is everyone? Did Maria make it? Is Lisa with her? What happened to Gerald?_ He thought growing evermore worried and clueless.

_Revenge!_

Shadow jerked up, looking around. Who just said that? Why would I want revenge?

_REVENGE!_

Then all of a sudden, it all came back to him, like a dam breaking open.

_Flashback (wOOt!)_

_Pant, pant, pant._

Three people were running down a metal hallway as red lights were flashing and an alarm was ringing in their ears.

"Come you guys, we're almost there!" cried the leader, who was a white hedgehog with blue strips, wearing a white lab coat. She was holding the hands of a human girl in a light blue dress and petty coat, who was gasping for breathe and stumbling. The human was holding onto another hedgehog, which was black with red strips, who was hovering a few inches off the ground while running, and helping the human maintain her balance.

"I can't run much longer! I can hardly breathe!" wheezed the human.

"Don't worry Maria, I won't let anything happen to you!" replied the black hedgehog.

Behind them, a squad of military soldiers were chasing them and some started to fire their guns, luckily most of them missed, if only slightly. The female hedgehog looked back, a laser was going straight towards Maria! She slowed down and ran right behind the human, taking the blow.

"AHH!" the white hedgehog screamed, tripping a fell down, slamming into the ground, hard.

Maria was jerked by the hedgehog's fall and whipped around. She then planted her feet in the ground to make the black hedgehog stop, and he did so before rushing back to the female's side. After a quick look at her body, he realized that the laser hit her square in the upper back. Both he and Maria grabber her hands and started to drag her along with them.

"No," she whispered, "It's my job to protect you two." After this she made her feet touch the ground and started to run, and while the other two were running and trying to hold her up, she just ran faster. Soon all that they heard from the soldiers were soft, muffled voices in the deep distance.

It appear like time had slowed down, when the white hedgehog was running that fast, but when she looked over at the black male, he was running just as fast as she. Next to them, Maria looked like she was a kite flying behind them, only keeping up because their hands were locked.

"Luna…" the hedgehog next to her whispered who was also looking at Maria.

Luna let go of the ebony hedgehog's hand and replaced it with Maria's, so in order from left to right it went, Luna, Maria and the black hedgehog.

After what seemed like an eternity to the hedgehogs and less than a second to Maria, they reached their destination, the Control Room. Lisa left go of their grasps and turn to lock the guards out of the room, while Maria went over to the computer to ready the escape pods.

After the doors were securely locked, Luna slowly made her way over to the others, and when she tripped, the male was there to help her back up. At this she smiled warmly, despite the situation. Her smile always warmed him up.

Their happiness was cut short when they heard the soldiers came banging on the large metal door, trying to force it open. The white hedgehog released herself out of the male's bind and ran over to the door, her back against it, trying to hold it shut.

"Maria! You and Shadow, get out of here now!" she cried, using all of her strength to keep the intruders out.

Shadow was scared, things were happening and he didn't know what to do. He was the Ultimate Life Form, yet he could to nothing to stop this. At the same time Maria was punching in codes and so forth into the computer, franticly trying to get the program to work.

The pounding on the door became more powerful, Lisa left out a groan, and Shadow looked over at her. Maria walked over to him and took his hand, leading him to the circle imprinted on the ground. Once he was standing on it Maria went back over to the control panel and a glass cylinder fell over Shadow, trapping him inside.

Then it happened.

There was a massive explosion, sending Lisa hurling into the wall, severely hurting her, but all she could do was watch what was going to happen next.

The soldiers ran into the room, firing laser every which way, bouncing off of the glass that held Shadow, but a stray one hit Maria.

Her scream haunted the room, the soldiers ceased their assault, Luna looked on in horror, and Shadow was screeching for her, to help her. Maria slowly got up, and limped over to the control panel again, clutching her stomach while blood seeped onto her hand.

Shadow called out to her once more and this time she responded while typing, "Shadow…do it for me. "

"Maria."

"For all the people on that planet…" she continued, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." and she pressed the launch button.

That was the last he saw of her.

* * *

So, how you likey?!?! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I had a huge writer's block, not to mention school. Now though, I have a 5 day break, including the weekend, so I hope to maybe post another chapter. I'm also working on another fic, which I haven't posted yet, so that makes things a little slower, but thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are like sugar! No flames! 


	4. Sonic, captured?

Welcome one and all to another exciting episode of Sonic Adventure 2/Battle (BATTLE ROX MY SOX!) : Lisa's Story!

"Get on with the damn story before I rip out your brains and feed them to the biolizard!" said Shadow.

That's my widdle Shadow-poo! (glomps)

"Shadow-poo?" Sonic snickers.

LEAVE OR YOUR NEXT! But please say the disclaimer!

"LisaTheHedgehog doesn't own me or my co. Wait! I own a company! Sweet!" said Sonic.

--; Ok then, ON WITH THE STORY!

P.S.-THANK YOU NARISHAISHERE! I HAVE A CONFIDENCE BOOSTER!

P.P.S.-I AM SO PISSED! TODAY WAS THE SONIC X EPISODE WHERE EGGMAN GOES TO RELEASE SHADOW, AND ALL THEY SHOW, IS HIS DAMN SHADOW! THEN THERE'S CHRIS! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON CHRIS, THAT SON OF A BITCH KILLED THE GREAT GAME OF **SONIC ADVENTURE 2!** WHEN I GET MY HNADS ON HIM I'LL

"Hurry and read the story, this might take awhile. (dodges thrown chair)" said Sonic

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and cursed at himself again. He was sitting in a helicopter, in a cage with his hands and feet tied together. There was one GUN soldier standing in front of him and two flying the chopper.

"I can't believe that I got caught." Sonic whispered to himself, "I don't even know why these creeps are after me either. Man, I've gotta get out of here. Maybe, if I wait just a little longer."

After a little while of flying, Sonic got bored and started to glare at the guard, waiting for him to slip up because everybody does, it's just a matter of time. In the meantime, he was in deep thought. _Who are these guys? Why are they after me? How could I, Sonic the Hedgehog, be caught?_

Then it happened, the guard stepped forward to give Sonic some food and water. As the guard put the food down it front of the animal, the hedgehog jumped him. As the guard fell to the ground, Sonic grabbed the knife around his belt and cut the binds around this arms and legs.

Luckily for the azure hedgehog, the pilots didn't hear what happened to the other guard. He sneaked behind them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"This is Sigma Alpha 2 heading due south over the city. We're en route, everything's a go." said a pilot into the radio.

"This is Control Tower, we have you on radar. Report status of capture hedgehog aboard over."

"That's a 10-4, hedgehog secured on board and…" the pilot glanced behind him to confirm his data, when he saw Sonic standing right behind him.

"WHAT THE-" At that time, Sonic dashed to the emergency door and started to wrench it open.

"Didn't copy that over." The voice on the radio replied.

The pilot raced back to the radio while the second one ran over to Sonic, "The hedgehog is gone! He's taken out everyone on board and…HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

At that time, Sonic had opened the emergency door and had been dragged outside of the helicopter because of the wind. Currently, he was being blown around like a feather and gripping onto a wing of the chopper for dear life, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

The second pilot, who raced after Sonic was now watching with amazement and shouting, "FREEZE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! GET THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic just looked at them and smirked, before he threw himself on the top of the helicopter. He grabbed part of the metal and it "accidentally" came off, and the male hedgehog's grin widened.

He gazed down at the confused soldiers below him and shouted, "Talk about low-budget flights! No food or movies?! I'm outta here! I like running better!"

The cobalt hedgehog took the metal from the chopper and placed it under his feet, tying it with the ropes from his bonds in the cage and jumped off the chopper. He just laughed when he saw the guards looked at him with open mouths and bugged out eyes; he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

As he fell to the ground, Sonic was hooting very loudly and performing tricks like there was no end, life was all fun, games and kicking bad guy butt to him. He forgot all about why those strange soldiers were after him and why he was captured, until he landed on the streets of Station Square with a large, _BUMP!_ And started to board down the road.

All around him, he heard sirens and even a voice from a cop car he passed, and he wouldn't soon forget what it said.

"Suspect seen heading south, block all roads to capture the suspect."

However, he just kept boarding, not paying attention at all, which is why he didn't notice a white hedgehog that was standing in the middle of the road until…_WHAM!_

Sonic was lying in the middle of a street along with someone else, but he groaned and rolled over just to find that there was something lying next to him, and it wasn't his makeshift board. The blue hedgehog's green eyes slowly fluttered open to see a white, blurred something collapsed next to him that was groaning and tossing and turning as well.

Sonic slowly sat up and grasped his head, for hit hurt like hell! He then slowly looked at his surroundings, trying to remember what had just happened. At that same time, the white hedgehog stood up, looking at the one who crashed into her.

"Lisa?" She looked over, seeing someone who she wasn't expecting.

"Sonic?"

"Yea." Then the sirens were heard again, growing steadily closer way too fast.

Sonic jumped up and grabbed Lisa's hand and started running, forgetting about the board, or Lisa's loud complaints for that matter.

Finally Lisa had enough and smacked her hand out of Sonic's and stood in one spot, while Sonic got whiplash when he was turning around to see what happened to her.

"Yo, what's your problem?" he asked her.

"My problem? You just ran into me on the street and started dragging me around town with no explanation! That's my problem!" she shouted back.

"Well, this isn't the place to explain and we don't have much time before they get us, so come on!"

"No way! I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers!"

"Fine! These soldiers are after me for who knows what reason and now that they've seen me with you, they're gonna be after you too!" Sonic panted.

"That's it?" Sonic nodded, "Well, why didn't ya say so? Come on!" Lisa snatched Sonic's hand and started running again, until Sonic started going super-speedy.

At first his grip had tightened on the white hedgehog's hand and his second hand went to hold her up when he was going at these dangerous speeds, but the male was surprised when he looked and she was running at the same speed as him. With no difficultly too, almost like she had been running at these reckless speeds all her life and could even go faster, like the speed king himself.

Lisa saw Sonic looked over at her and tighten his grip, but she just smiled and continued running, because she knew that he was impressed with her track skills.

They continued down their path, not talking until a giant robot, shaped with the basic look of a human stepped in their way. Sonic pulled Lisa behind him, and stood in a fighting stance, glaring at the robot. At first, the robot didn't do anything, but then it activated it's laser guns and began firing rounds at the two. Sonic pushed his companion out of the way and charged at the machine, performing a zigzag pattern to avoid injury.

He ran right up to it and jumped in the air, rolled up into a ball and fell, smashing onto the robot and crushing it into tiny pieces of scrap metal. Sonic stood back up and smirked at his work as Lisa walked over with a shocked expression on her face.

"Whoa, you really are good." Lisa said taking a closer look at the pile of ruble.

"You get used to it fight Eggman's robot cronies." Sonic replied.

Lisa got up and started dusting her hands when she saw a flying robot with a laser cannon attached to it hover close to Sonic, preparing to fire.

"Sonic look out!" She cried as she jumped on Sonic's head to get high enough, the performed a spin kick, demolishing the robot.

Lisa gasped as she peered at the second pile of metal as Sonic was standing there starring at her.

"What? Let me guess, just because I'm a girl, I can't fight?" She looked at him, crossing her arms.

Sonic jumped at looked in her eyes, "Uh no, that's not it. My friend Amy packs quite a punch too. I was just surprised that you jumped on my head."

"Sure." She replied sarcastically and continued walking down the street.

After about 10 feet of walked Lisa stopped and turned around, "Well? Are you coming or not? I thought you wanted to find out who these humans are going after you?"

Sonic smirked again, "Of course, and no robot flunkies are going to stop me! Lets go Lisa!" He ran and grabbed her hand again and they started running again, faster than anything alive. The further the two hedgehogs went, the more robots, but they fought like there was no tomorrow, constantly guarding each other's backs.

* * *

It was almost nightfall in Station Square, and Sonic and Lisa were still at it, destroying robots and eventually reaching an open area in the middle of the city. Lisa sat on the ground, while Sonic stood up keeping a look out for anything else that would come their way. Of course, their wish was granted.

From above the buildings came a flying mecha; with two legs and giant rocket launchers on top of the legs, in between was a cockpit with a human wearing a uniform saying "GUN".

"This is Spider Troop's Bigfoot! Bigfoot to headquarters! Suspect has been located, preparing to engage. It appears that there is a second hedgehog, what should be done to this new one?" The pilot spoke through a radio.

"Copy that. Consider it another suspect. Capture both of them!" Another voice said.

When Lisa heard this, she was furious, she leaped to her feet and stood in a fighting stance, ready to take this machine on. Sonic looked at her, then the mecha, he knew Lisa was good, but she was too tired from the other robots, no matter how much she denied it.

So, Sonic stepped in front of her and shouted at the human, "So, you finally decided to show up eh? Well, if you want us, come and get us, but I'm warning you, you're gonna have to go through me first! Bring it on!"

"As you wish!" The robot started up, flying around shooting bullets at Sonic. He just ran around in figure eights, until it landed on the ground and started firing missiles at him. This time, he ran in circles to avoid damage and snuck up behind the mecha. The male then jumped up on a nearby crate and performed a Spin Dash on the cockpit.

The pilot was surprised, but continued the same strategy, failing every time. As the machine was smoking, close to being destroyed, it turned and faced Lisa, firing a laser into her left arm and side.

Sonic started to run towards her, but she had different plans. The female ran straight at the pilot and gave him a karate kick right in the face. She then took him into a half nelson for along time, but finally threw him to the cement when he started to turn deep blue.

The white hedgehog fell off of the mecha, breathing heavily and grasping her arm. Sonic ran over to her and slowly brought her over to a close park bench.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

"I will be, I just need a breather."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive." Lisa replies.

"Well, I'm gonna take a closer look at that machine, so if you need anything just give a shout ok?" With Lisa's nod, Sonic walked over to the "GUN" robot but before he got too close he saw a bright flash and something standing on top of the machine and in it's hand was a green gem.

The figure was a black hedgehog with red stripes, white and red shoes and bone-chilling blood red eyes, but Sonic wasn't worried about that, he was worried about what was in the hedgehog's hand.

"It all starts with this, a jewel containing the ultimate power," it said, raising the gem above his head for all to see.

"That's the, Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on!" Sonic stated as he began to walk towards the newcomer, "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you. So, where do you think you're going with that emerald?"

The black figure smiled down on the blue one approaching him, and then his eyes wondered behind the blue one, where there was a white hedgehog sitting. _Is that?_ He shook his head then looked back at the blue male in front of him.

Meanwhile, Sonic saw this black, creepy hedgehog look at Lisa and grew angry and started to rush towards him screaming, "Say something, you fake hedgehog!"

The black hedgehog looked down at Sonic and smiled, then he shouted, "Chaos Control!" and seemed to disappear in a flash of light.

Lisa stood up, gasping at what was happening before her. _I'd know that move anywhere, then, he is alive! Shit! He's gonna kill Sonic before Sonic even knows what the hell's going on! I gotta stop this! But what can I do?_

Now the black hedgehog was on top of a building with Sonic muttering, "Wow, he's fast! Hey, it's not his speed, he must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"

"My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form. There is no time for games, Farewell!" Again, Shadow vanished in a flashing light, leaving Sonic confused.

"Shadow, what is he?" Sonic grumbled when he hears sirens right next to him, he then looked at Lisa, who was far enough away to escape.

"Lisa, get out of here! Those GUN bastards are coming back!" Sonic shouted to her.

"No way! You're too much of a hero, you know that? Now come on, lets get out of here!" She started to walk to Sonic but a voice stopped her.

"There they are! Those are the two suspects! Get them!" A young soldier cried, pointing at the two hedgehogs.

"Lisa! No time for arguing, get out of here!" Sonic turned toward the officers who were surrounding him.

"Fine, but I'll get ya out of the slammer later! I promise!" She replied and started to run away from the approaching humans.

She ran as quick as lightning and jumped into a tree, all the way to the top. Then the white hedgehog leaped off and performed a back flip past some other guards and ran down an alleyway. As she was leaping off the tree she saw a shadow of a hedgehog and she smiled.

* * *

Back in the alley, she ran about a mile before she stopped to catch her breath, her arm and side hurt like hell. She collapsed on the wall of the alley and sat down, closing her eyes briefly. After a few seconds passes and the only noise heard were a cricket here and there, until there was the faintest _Plump_, barely noticeable.

After a moment she spoke.

"Shadow, it's been along time hasn't it? About 50 years I hear." She said, still with her eyes closed.

Shadow stepped out of the darkness of the alley and towards Lisa, "Way too long in my opinion."

Lisa opened her eyes and looked at her old friend, "Well, at least the years have been kind."

"You know perfectly well that I cannot age." he replied bluntly.

"You're still the same old Shadow I know and love."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow at his friend and walked right next to her.

"It's and expression Shadow."

"Humph."

Then in the distance, Lisa, with her sensitive ears could hear soldiers, coming this way shouting things, her description being on of them. Apparently, Shadow heard them coming as well.

"Luna…"

"Don't call me that here!" she snapped, "Call me Lisa, it's bad enough their after me because they think I'm you or that other hedgehog, but if they knew I was on the ARK, I'd be in even bigger trouble."

"About that blue hedgehog-"

"Later Shadow! We have to get out of here!"

Shadow peered at her arm and injury side. _She couldn't possible run with that. I'll bring her with me to the ARK. I have to meet the doctor soon anyway._

He reached out and grasped her hand, with the Chaos Emerald in the other and closed his eyes in concentration. Meanwhile, the soldiers had just rounded the corner onto their hiding place in the alley.

"There they are!"

"Hey Shadow. Any time now!" Lisa said backing away from the soldiers.

Shadow's eyes snapped open, scaring the guards by making them stare into his cold red eyes. Then he grinned.

"Chaos Control!" And the two hedgehogs where gone.

* * *

Ok, I think I'm better now. Well? How do you like it? It makes sense know about when Lisa's muttering to herself right? And for you Dumbasses out there or those great people who don't want to use their brains, like me, she was talking about Shadow.

For a personal note, are you happy now Master hunter? Lisa isn't her true name, it's Luna! So there! Just kidding! ;) The whole thing about why her name is Luna and why she wanted to hide her name, plus a side adventure is gonna be a new fic, in progress. Also, I apologize; I'm worse at describing battle scenes than I thought, and that was pretty damn bad! But anyway, stay tuned and please review! Peace out!


	5. Enter Rouge, Dark Team

I AM SOOO SORRY! I know this is late and I apologize! The fact that I'm lazy and that this chapter has many direct quotes from the game doesn't help either. You should have seen it, I was running up and down the stair, running into people just to write a fan fiction.

"Yes, she almost killed Sonic." said Shadow

Well, aren't you glad it wasn't you?

"(evil smirk) Very." Shadow replied

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Plus, I know some people have a problem of me being a Mary-sue writer. This means, I create many OC's and have them falling in love with the main character, basic plots that have already been created, my characters kick ass, yada, yada, yada. Well, I have a shout out to all of you, I'M A MARY-SUE AUTHOR! I'M LOUD, I'M PROUD AND I'M LOVIN' IT! (ba da ba ba ba!)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, Chris Thorndike would be dead long before he was even created.

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? Oh, I remember now, Shadow came back._ As Lisa's senses slowly returned, she felt her body being cuddled in soft, yet strong arms. She tried to release herself, but when she struggled, the arms just tightened and pulled her closer.

She smiled and slowly pried her eyes open. All she saw was some white fur with bits of black surrounding it. Lisa slowly took her hand and traced it over the white fur while saying, "You can let me go now Shadow."

"Now why would I do that?" he chuckled.

"Because I said so, and I can't breathe in your death grip." And she pushed away from him and tried to focus on the area around them.

After rubbing her eyes a few times she gasped, jumping back and landing on Shadow. Around her were familiar sights of her past on the Space-Colony ARK, in a secret room she had only been granted permission into a few times. Even though there were a few visits, she remembered the room quite well.

"Shadow, why are we in the secret Control Room that was said to be off-limits by the Professor when he's not there or without his approval?"

After a moment of silence the female decided to ask again, "Shadow, why are we in the Control Room?"

There was still no reply coming from behind her. Now she was frustrated and whipped around to face Shadow, "Why are we in the Control Room? Why are we on ARK at all! I never wanted to see this god-forsaken place ever again!"

The male had a look of shock and forgiveness on his face but dropped as when the heard machines clunking on the other side of the room. Lisa had a look of pure terror and shock on her face, while Shadow was calm and cool, standing up and walking towards the sounds.

When Lisa started to collect herself and get to her knees, Shadow thrusted an arm out to the side, signaling for her to stop.

"Stay out of sight and keep quite. I'll get you when this is over."

She was about to object when there was a hissing sound and the large metal doors opened, revealing what looked like a GUN robot. As the smoke cleared, there was a fat man sitting in a mecha, which looked like half a sphere with legs.

As the fat male maneuvered out of the darkness, Lisa clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking.

_Oh my God! It's that Dr. Eggman guy! Why is _he _here?! Wait, how does he know about the ARK at all? And what does Shadow have to do with this?_

"I've been waiting for you doctor." Shadow started, " Now, I will show you the glorious achievement that the worlds leading scientist, Professor Gerald has created."

At these words, a large machine started up and begun to move and Shadow leaped upon it and walked over to the control panel.

The male hedgehog explained, "The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that it was a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction where being created. This is one of them, a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Codenamed: The Eclipse Cannon."

"No." Lisa whispered from her hiding place.

"Destroying an entire planet? Was this my grandfathers legacy?" Dr. Eggman muttered to himself.

"But," Shadow continued, "It's been deactivated for some time now." He turned and threw his green Chaos Emerald into the middle of seven slots on the machine. The contraption hissed and there was a green glow around it. "To reactive it, large amounts of energy are necessary."

"Oh, so that's why we needed the Chaos Emeralds." replied Eggman.

"Exactly, to reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please, and then. The world could be yours!"

"Muahaha! Sounds like a plan, I like the way you think Shadow! Now I'll use the machine, dominate the world and build a legacy of my own-" Eggman ranted.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" shouted a mysterious voice.

Eggman, Shadow and Lisa (from her hiding spot) looked up and found a female white bat handing from the ceiling. She smiled and flew down to hover in front of Dr. Eggman.

"I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?" she asked.

"A deal?"

(A/N-Unless you played SA2/B this part may be confusing but bare with me, Shadow and Lisa don't know what's going on either so I'll have the doc explain, at least to Shadow.)

"When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a reaction, a reaction it may have with the Master Emerald. (A/N-This is a direct quote, which doesn't make since because she was taking about the Master Emerald when she said "Huge Emerald" in the first place. Weird.) Now, if you'll just let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you, what do you think?" the bat proposed. (NOT IN THAT WAY!)

"If I do, what's in it for me?" the doctor responded.

"I know where the other Chaos Emeralds may be. I may not look like it, do you know that I am a treasure hunter who specializes in all kinds of jewels," the white bat concluded, holding up the blue Chaos Emerald for the doctor to see.

Eggman stole a glance at Shadow for consultation and the hedgehog nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

"Then it's a deal! I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." Rouge said as she floated down and handed the human the Chaos Emerald.

"As you know I'm Dr. Eggman and that over there is my associate, Shadow the Hedgehog," replied Eggman and Shadow just nodded.

"NO WAY!" Lisa shouted, leaping from her hiding spot.

"What?! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here! Wait, you're that hedgehog from Earth!" The doctor roared.

"What do you think you're doing? Get down so you don't get hurt!" Shadow whispered angrily to her.

Lisa just glared at him and then back to Eggman, "I cannot understand for what reason you would use the Eclipse Cannon, but I will not stand for it! I made a promise to Gerald and Maria and for the love of God I will not break it!"

She ran past Shadow and onto the machine, gripping onto the Chaos Emerald and started to yank on it. After a few quick yet strong pulls, the Chaos Emerald grew free and she landed on the floor between the Doctor and Shadow.

"Shadow! Get this intruder and get back my Chaos Emerald! You too Rouge!" shrieked Dr. Eggman.

"Well, that's going to be a hard task for you to do. Especially when I do this! Chaos Control!" She cried and vanished into thin air.

For a minute everyone was quiet, franticly looking around to where the female hedgehog would pop up next. Rouge decided to be on the safe side and grabbed her emerald back from Eggman and took flight. Rouge took a deep breath and sighed, thinking she would be safe, but she was wrong.

WHACK! The next thing Rouge knew, she was on the ground with her hands behind her back, and Lisa wrenched the blue Chaos Emerald out of her hands and disappeared again.

Shadow instantly knew what Lisa was trying to do, collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and get down to Earth. So he began to run to the doctor's side, the last one of them with a Chaos Emerald, but he was too late. (Imagine that.)

Eggman had fallen off of his mecha and Lisa was digging into and pulled out the clear Chaos Emerald, when Shadow tackled her and held her to the ground with the green and clear emeralds bouncing away from the two.

"Just give up, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

"Bite me traitor!" Lisa growled back and kicked the male off of her, only after Rouge managed to take back the two free emeralds and warped over to the control panel to get some space between her and this these evil creeps.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Shadow, but I'm going to stop you from using the Eclipse Cannon!" she promised and screamed "CHAOS CONTROL!" and vanished, she went back to earth.

"Damn! She got away with the Chaos Emerald! Oh well, I think that she will be back, after all, she did promise she'd 'try' and stop us." Eggman said, climbing back into his machine.

"So what's the plan?" asked Shadow.

"Ask her."

"Well, I think there to be some emeralds on Prison Island. That's the GUN base down there, close to Station Square. I'm sure there's at least one emerald there," replied Rouge.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Shit…I guess I'm rusty…" Lisa opened her eyes to find herself lying on a forest floor. Around her, some animals were heard and a breeze was flying through the trees. She held her nose to the air and took a long whiff, there was salt in the air, meaning she was by an ocean. Plus, there was exhaust, so there were robots and people near by.

Lisa slowly got to her feet and headed in a direction she heard noise, the noise of humans. After seeing that her ears are really sensitive and the humans were miles away, she ran at top speed, faster than you could blink.

She stopped when she saw human buildings in a bay, there were machines and guard robots everywhere, also a newly landed helicopter with soldiers all around it. Then went in the chopper and brought out something blue.

"Holy shit! That's Sonic!" she whispered to herself, "Maybe it's a good thing I landed here after all."

She watched as they took Sonic into a building and decided to follow them, but stopped when she was a familiar group heading her way, destroying everything in their path. Then something strange happened, a pink thing ran up and hugged Shadow.

Lisa's faced turned red and her ears went straight back, while she was growling, "Who is that little bitch?! What the hell is she doing here? And why is she hugging Shadow?!"

Then the pink girl stepped back and Eggman in his Eggwalker stomped closer, and yelled, "I will take care of her! You two get going!"

Shadow and Rouge ran off in other directions, Rouge into the building and Shadow, into the forest, not after he stole a glace and saw Lisa of course.

Lisa ran up to Eggman, about to step between him and the pink hedgehog, when a blue plane took her spot and a little yellow fox order Eggman to back off. When the doctor didn't reply, the fox's plane transformed into a mecha it's self.

Lisa smirked to herself; _Let's see what this little guy can do._

Eggman and the fox were running around each other firing bullets and laser, ever now and then hitting each other. Finally after a heated battle, both stood facing each other.

"I'll let you go this time, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." The doctor sneered and stomped off.

"Wow, thanks Tails, but what are you doing on this island?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"I should be asking that question Amy. You know it's dangerous here." Tails pointed out.

"I know but I'm here to rescue my hero Sonic!" Lisa's ears pricked up.

"Again?" Tails sighed.

"Hurry, I know Eggman's up to no good again." Amy said walking towards the building.

"You stay here Amy I'll-" Tails began, but was cut off when he saw a white hedgehog appear in front of him and Amy, and it looked an awful lot like Sonic.

"You two! Yes you…do you see anyone else here?" It asked, "You know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Of course we do, we're his friends!" Tails spoke angrily.

"Then follow me. You want to get him out right?" And with that she ran into the building leaving Tails and Amy behind. Then Tails stomped towards the base with Amy running behind him, screaming for him to slow down.

When Tails walked in, Lisa performed a homing attack on a flying robot nearby and landed beside him.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Tails commented as he shot down another one.

"Thank you, you're not to bad yourself." she replied winking.

Amy intervened, "So, how do you know Sonic?"

"Met him in Station Square." Was all she said.

Later, after some time of silence and destroying robots Tails questioned, "So when did you meet Sonic in Station Square?"

"A few days ago. I'm new to this area and Eggman, he was chasing me and shot my side and Sonic chased away his sorry ass and bandaged me up."

"Yep, that's our Sonic alright!" Tails chirped.

At last, the group made it to the core of the prison, where the prisoners were kept. (Well DUH!) The white hedgehog walked over to a nearby control panel and began typing in things like pass codes and what not. Finally the door opened revealing cells and a lone guard.

"I'll take care of him." Said the white hedgehog and disappeared.

Amy and Tails walked into the room to find the guard dazed on his back and their new friend with a card key in her hand.

She tossed it to Amy, "Here, I think you can handle it now by yourselves." Then she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lisa turned, "Uh, I just wanted to say thank you for your help." Amy said blushing.

"No problem."

"Oh, what's your name anyway?" Tails asked.

The white hedgehog sighed, "My name is Lisa, Lisa the hedgehog. Please tell Sonic that I said 'Hi' and I hope to see him soon."

"Okie Dokie!" cried Amy and ran down the hall of cells.

"Amy wait!" Tails steered his machine, neither of them noticing that Lisa had vanished into thin air.

* * *

Ooo, mysterious.

"Why did you get so upset by Amy hugging me?" Shadow questioned

'Cuz she's a bitch, I hate her, she's too happy, you're mine, Stop me anytime here!

(bug eyed)

Yea, so that's why she likes Sonic and Sonic likes her.

"What?!?!" Sonic exclaimed.

You heard me and you're gonna like it!

Sonic sighed, "yes ma'am"

5...4...3...2...1...

( Sonic gets glomped by Amy)

I love my work.

"(choke) REVIEW! (cough)" said Sonic


	6. Sonic vs Shadow

I'm still alive! Man this is harder than I thought, but thank you loyal readers! You are my star that I follow and my inspiration! Thank you for your advice and opinions, I treasure them dearly.

"Oh, really, well what about those first reviewers who gave you flames?" questioned Shadow.

I cried for a long time, but their review went to good use.

"Really?" asked Sonic.

Yea, I used them for a fire when I was locked outside and it was 30 degrees and in my pj's. Anyway here are my responses for you reviewers!

**Shadow Stalkr**: I'm really happy! You said my grammar is good! To me that's an oxymoron! And I'm on my way, to save the day and read your awesome fan fictions!

**Snoopstar101**: Actually, yes. This is going to be a Sonamy fic but not that much, a little here and there, as well as ShadowOC and a little Knuxrouge. Maybe for your enjoyment, I might make a fic only about Sonamy fluff! That would be fun!

**Lowndes**: Thank you!

**Narisha-is-here**: YOU ROCK!

Plus, Shadow Stalkr had informed me about you meanies who can't give newbies a break, complaining about these author notes, and I would like to say…I HATE YOU!

"That's it?" said Shadow.

Yes, I have to save energy to type, Now…ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer:** No Sonic is not mine, neither is Shadow…but if you try to take Luna…I SHALL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS OF DOOM UPON YOU!

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was pacing in his small prison cell, often tapping his foot because of his impatience. He had only been brought to this military island base a few hours ago, but being locked up isn't our fair hero's style now is it?

His ear twitched, something was coming. Sonic walked over to the bars and looked up. An air vent was rattling wildly, almost coming off. Then, a swift movement by something red made the cover blow off and something pink fell to the ground.

"Huh, Amy?"

"Shhh, Keep you voice down. Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" Amy twirled.

"How'd you get here?" Sonic demanded.

"Well, if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails. (Mutters: And some slut of a hedgehog (HEY!)) Are you sure you don't need my help, it looks like you could use it!" She held up the GUN access card.

"The reason I'm in here is because that fake hedgehog!" Sonic growled and started stretching his legs.

"You mean, that black hedgehog?"

"Did you see it? Where is it now?" Sonic ran up to the bars and got as close as he could to Amy.

Amy grinned, "If I tell ya, will you marry me?"

"NO WAY!"

"I thought I had you this time." Amy snapped her fingers.

(A/N: I don't know if it's just me but, If you had you biggest crush cornered and you were their only way out, would you let them out? Well, I wouldn't. Maybe it's part of the fact of Amy being 12...Oh well.)

The pink hedgehog made her way over to a control panel and swiped the card through a reader. After some clinking and clunking noises, the bars so Sonic's cage disappeared into the ceiling.

"That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman." She explained as Sonic walked out of his cell.

"So Eggman's behind this huh?" Sonic started to trot off in mid-thought.

"Yea, and I wonder what that Lisa girl is doing here anyway, she never did tell us." Amy thought to herself.

"What? Lisa is here? Amy what's going on!" Sonic whipped around.

"All I know is, I saw that black hedgehog and Eggman came after me, Tails fought him off and then Lisa showed up and brought us to you." Amy told him.

"Hmm…" Then Sonic ran down the hall to the outside world.

"What's all that writing on the wall anyway? Did you do that Sonic?" She said admiring her surroundings but when she turned around she find herself alone. "Grr…Sonic, he's such a brat sometimes!"

* * *

Eggman was on a run way waiting for Rouge and Shadow to return from their missions, when a mysterious figure appeared in a nearby tree in the forest, close enough to hear his radio commands.

"I'm in place doctor, tell me when." Shadow spoke through the radio.

"Alright you two, this is it and we only get one shot. Shadow set the timer for 15 minutes, Rouge get the Chaos Emeralds and get out of there!" The Eggman commanded back.

"5 minutes should be plenty, here I go!" Rouge's voice said.

Back with Eggman, the fat human started up his machine was made his way back to his own pyramid base, then to return to the ARK and wait for his teammates to finish their own missions. Lisa decided this was a good time to go find Shadow and Sonic, so she jumped off the tree and started running down the forest floor.

"Now this looks fun!" Sonic cried.

He was starring at various runways for airplanes and several missile platforms, and they were all connected in one big stage. He grinned and started running, past a loop-de-loop, through a wall of robots and grinded on a giant railing throughout the whole plane.

The blue hedgehog landed on a platform with a giant rocked attached. He smirked and started to run up the pathway, which led to the rocket when a large and boomed voice said, "Missile Launch in 15 seconds." Now the young man was running for his life, and…what's this? Drips of sweat ladies and gentlemen! Our hero is sweating under pressure! (A/N I HAD TO DO THAT!)

Anyway, Sonic started to gather his speed and stopped at a corner and went into a deep crouch position, and shot up like a rocket and grabbed a hold on a huge handle as the missile launched off into the air. After being a few hundred feet up in the air, Sonic let go of the missile and fell down to the island, to be specific, the forest area.

* * *

Shadow was quietly walking in the forest, waiting with his communicator so when he got the word that Rouge completed her mission; he could teleport back to ARK.

_Was that really Lisa? Is she really here on this island? Nah, I'm just paranoid._

"This is Rouge. I've got a slight problem." Her voice called through the radio and Shadow looked at it suspiciously, "I can't believe I'm trapped in this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore."

Shadow sighed, now there might be trouble. _That treasure hunter is stuck with the Chaos Emeralds, and the island is going to blow up in, 13 minutes._

The ebony hedgehog leaned against a nearby tree when a stray thought entered his mind. He saw Rouge, sitting sloppily against the wall of a safe, ruble of a robot, still smoking a few feet off. Shadow saw her sigh and look at her hands, then a small, clear, glistening tear seeped from her eye.

FLASH!

Maria was leaning against a control panel on the ARK typing in words, though she was getting sloppy, then she stopped and sighed, a tear escaping her eye.

FLASH!

Back to Rouge.

FLASH!

Maria.

FLASH!

Rouge.

(Is anyone else bored with this?)

FLASH!

Maria.

FLASH!

Rouge…(Shadow taps his foot, "Well?"

Look at the pretty purple flying kitties O.O

Shadow said, "hold on a second (SLAP!)"

YOU PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU! I mean…let us continue where we (cough) left off…Please ignore that)

Shadow starred at the ground in thought, when he got up and muttered, "Oh, shoot! Trouble maker!" and ran off towards the military base.

(A/N Alright I know you guys are all about action so I'm gonna fast forward to the part where Sonic and Shadow fight…DAMN IT…oh well (presses fast forward button) lalala…mmmm…DONE! (presses play))

Shadow landed on a large fallen tree and stopped a moment to examine his surroundings, when he saw an all to familiar figure running below him.

Shadow grimaced, "It's that blue hedgehog of all places."

The hedgehog down beneath him heard that and cried in triumph, "I found you, Faker!"

"Faker? I think you're the faker around here, comparing yourself to me? HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" The ebony hedgehog taunted.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic snapped and charged at Shadow.

The two met at a round island surrounded by swamp and started circling each other, ready and waiting in battle poses.

"There is no time for games, you won't even get the chance!" Shadow growled.

"I'll show you, there's only one true Sonic!" The indigo male shouted back.

As they prepared for battle, Lisa was running through a nearby hollow tree when she heard yelling and fighting. So she decided to investigate, and found two male hedgehogs rolling over in the grass, trying to rip out each other's throats.

At first she started to laugh, but when she got closer, the female found Shadow and Sonic trying to rip each other apart. Meanwhile, the two and forced themselves away from each other and were gasping for breath.

"What are you two doing?!" The two males whipped around to see Lisa starring at them, her mouth open wide and fear clearly showing in her eyes.

Shadow started to step towards her when all three stood still and listened to a voice over the radio on the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing?! Get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" Eggman screeched.

"Blows up?!" Sonic and Lisa yelled at the same time.

Shadow hesitated, then ran and held Lisa in a hug-like grasp, then Chaos Controlled into the cell Rouge was being kept in. Rouge was totally shocked at their appearance, especially by Lisa's as she still stole their Chaos Emerald, but with Shadow and his Chaos Control ability all three warped out in the nick of time.

**Back on ARK**

FLASH BACK! (w00t! Come on, everybody loves a good flashback!)

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" A young teen asked, she and her friend were starring out the window on the observation deck.

"The Professor said that his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was to help was to help people through the power of science." Another young hedgehog answered back.

"Shadow…"

"Maria, I just don't know anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers, maybe." The young project said.

"Maria…"

**End Flashback** (awww)

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge stepped over to Shadow, who was looking a Earth through the window on the observation deck.

The male stayed silent, starring out of the corner of his eye at the female hedgehog with laser cuffs around her wrists, avoiding his gaze.

"That was so unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me. But, you ability to use the Chaos Control, certainly comes in handy." The bat continued.

He spoke up, "You know, I didn't come back to save you, I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yea, Yea, but that's not the whole story is it?" Rouge replied, nodding her head towards Lisa.

"Ahem!" (clearing throat noise) The doctor said from behind them, "Everything is ready to go!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge questioned, "We only have 5 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds you know?"

"Actually, we have 6." Eggman pointed to Lisa, still in the corner, not moving.

Shadow starred at her, a tear forming in his eye but he whipped it away, "That's more than enough for the demonstration! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Then, Shadow started to walked past Eggman, to the Central Control Room.

* * *

Whee! Wasn't that good? Wasn't it? Was it? TELL ME!

"Ignore her, she's high on Halloween candy." said Shadow.

Well, you didn't eat it and I didn't want to give it to Tails, I made that mistake last June!

Sonic blurted "Oh Yea! You had leftover Halloween candy in June and gave it to Tails! That was hilarious!"

"You ate it too!" Tails objected.

"I did?" asked Sonic.

Yea, Now that was funny! Anyway, review please! Now if you'll excuse me…(starts running on the celing)

"I've got the popcorn and coke!" Knuckles shouted.

Coke? COKE! COKE! COKE! COKE! COKE!

"DUCK IN COVER!" cried Shadow.


	7. Dark Team makes it's move

I'M BACK!

"(sarcastically) Whoopee." said Shadow.

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

"NOTHING!" Shadow said quickly.

(sweat drop) Ok then. Greetings readers! Another chapter is here for your enjoyment. I'm sorry it takes so long to write these, but I'm also making about 5 other fics right now.

TO ANSWER THE REVIEWS!

**Shadow Stalkr**: O.o…the world is so cruel! But thank you!

**Narisha-is-here**: Glad you likey!

Knuckles please say the disclaimer!

"LisaTheHedgehog doesn't own Sonic, Shadow, Yugi, Yami, or Yoh, fortunately." Knuckles said.

(gets out taser)

"I MEAN, unfortunately! But Lisa is hers, and if you try and take Lisa or Luna, robotic monkeys of doom will drop by your house while you sleep." Knuckles recovered.

Good boy!

"What happened to the really monkeys?" Sonic asked.

See for yourself! (takes out tv showing flying monkeys attacking Chris)

**FYI**: This chapter is mostly fluff and flashbacks!

* * *

A young girl, about the age of ten was walking down the street of Station Square, her hand resting within her mother's. They had just gone shopping at a local clothes store and had a bag with them. The girl stopped in front of an electronic store window, starring earnestly at the TV's on display.

The mother jerked at the little girls arm to signal that they needed to be on their way, but the girl didn't move. The older woman turned to face her daughter, but instead dropped the bag she was carrying and gasped, for on the TV, was Dr. Eggman.

"Citizens of Earth lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully!" Dr. Eggman announced, his face was being broadcasted throughout the entire world, on every single TV station through the system on the ARK. "My name is Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!"

(A/N Boy is he obsessed with the word 'greatest'?)

Up in space, an asteroid, as it appeared busted in half revealing metal works, and what looked like 2 button eyes and a giant cone for a nose. The tip of the nose started to glow a sea form color, and began to open up into 4 points.

Energy form each of the points zoomed together in the center and shot off in a line. From the people on earth's point of view, it looked like the laser was going to hit the top of their skyscrapers and blow them to bits, but it kept going. Right until it hit, the moon. There was a huge explosion and half of the moon fell off and started floating through space.

Back on earth, the little girl was hugging her mother for dear life, praying for luck, because they were going to need it.

**ARK**

Deep within the ARK's steel walls, Lisa sat in a cell, huddling in the shadows with her legs held tightly to her chest. She had just heard what Eggman had done to the moon and was sobbing lightly, for now on the Television screens was a timer with less than 24 hours on it.

"Why…I hate humans too but…I would never go this far…" Lisa mumbled to herself.

A muffled clunking could be heard from down the corridor, and her ears picked up, then the constant steps of a visitor made its way to Lisa's cell. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was, there would only be one person who would visit her.

"Luna…" Shadow's voice rang out and bounced among the cold metal walls.

The white hedgehog however remained silent; tears were starting to form in her eyes once more.

"I…had a vision about…Maria…" he continued, "We were talking on ARK, and I was doubting myself again…"

Lisa chuckled at the memory, "You know, you don't remember everything, I can tell with the Chaos Emeralds. You have trouble remembering our past don't you?"

Now it was Shadow's turn to stay silent, he knew he couldn't hide the true, not from her.

"Actually, I don't remember everything myself, but…I'm glad I remember you Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog was taken aback by this comment, out of all her memories, ones with Maria, ones with Gerald, ones with her family back on earth, she would want to remember him.

"I have something to confess as well, I only remember things from our last days on ARK, and when they appeared…" He spoke.

"Yea, I remember when I found you and Maria on the observation deck…" Lisa began.

**FLASH BACK **(cuz I feel like it!)

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" A young teen asked, she and her friend were starring out the window on the observation deck.

"The Professor said that his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was to help was to help people through the power of science." Another young hedgehog answered back.

"Shadow…"

"Maria, I just don't know anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers, maybe." The young project said.

"Maria…"

(A/N yes I just copied it cuz I'm lazy)

"Hey you two? Why so glum? Don't tell me the professor said one of his lame jokes again." The two turned around to see a young white hedgehog wearing a huge lab coat behind them.

"Oh, nothing…" Shadow replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"Alright, spill it Shadow!"

"Spill what?"

"Maria, what were you two talking about?"

"Well…" the human started.

The female hedgehog took this opportunity and jumped the male, pining him to the ground with his hands held down by hers.

"Now, will you tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?" She questioned with a devilish grin on her face.

"You know I'm too old for that and I'm stronger than you now." Shadow replied simply.

"Just because you're big doesn't mean that you're too big for a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Shadow, you know I'm supposed to look after you, both of you." She added looking at Maria.

The human just smiled at the two below her, chuckling at what the female was going to do, for Shadow was a stubborn and proud creature, and sometimes needed a little slap of reality.

"Well?"

"Just try it Luna!" Shadow edged her on.

"Okie dokie then!" Then with amazing speed, Luna's arms moved from on top of Shadow's arms to moving up and down on his side and torso real lightly, his one weak spot. Not only was the male hedgehog crying out for the tickling to stop, but also Maria couldn't keep a straight face either, watching Shadow twist and turn in delight.

Shadow and Luna saw this and jumped her, bringing them into a triangle of laughter, everyone being tickled and dishing out some too.

**END FLASH BACK **

Shadow chuckled at the memory and Lisa smiled, now with tears flowing freely down her muzzle. The male saw this and couldn't take it, he looked both ways down the corridor, and then typed in the pass code and the door to her cell slowly opened. He stepped inside and shut the door, walking over to Lisa.

Shadow stood right next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked herself away. He tried to put his hand down again and she let him. The ebony hedgehog sat down next to Lisa and put his arms around her neck and shoulders in a tight hug.

Surprisingly, she spun around and started to sob on his shoulder, gripping him ever so tight, as if she was going to lose him. Shadow started to shed tears himself, he remembered a time, when something exactly like this happened, again back on the ARK.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

Shadow was walking down a metal corridor in the ARK, he had just eaten a late dinner with Maria because of his tests and strangely, Luna hadn't been present.

He shook his head, something must be wrong with her, or she was just with the professor because the two girls and him ate dinner together every night, sometimes really late or early in the morning because one of them had business. This business was usually with Professor Gerald, leader of the entire ARK.

Shadow usually was late because of testing; he was a project after all. Luna was late because she was the professor's assistant, Gerald would lose his head if it wasn't attached or is she didn't remind him of its importance. Maria was usually gone because she was the professor's granddaughter after all; she if anyone deserves time with him.

Though, Gerald wasn't at dinner either, but those two couldn't be working on another project could they?

_Nah!_ Shadow shook his head again, those two would call on his help, with things like helping to monitor a computer and such, plus Maria would most likely be with them.

There were only a few places she would go, the observation deck, but he had already been there, so there was only one more place, her own room. (where did you think she was going to go?)

Shadow slowly approached her room and sighed, then carefully opened the door.

In side was Luna on her bed, curled in with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her shins. She was sobbing really hard and choking on her own tears, rocking back and forth slightly.

Shadow was shocked and immediately ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to try and calm her down. Unfortunately, this only made her cry harder and she threw her arms around him, continuing to sob on his shoulder.

Shadow sat down on the bed and made himself more comfortable and placed Luna onto his lap, gentle tipping back and forth and whispering in her ear to try and calm her down.

The two were there in that position for hours, but time did not matter, they were comfortable cuddling each other. After a while, Luna was able to stop crying and fell into a deep and deserving sleep while Shadow stayed awake and alert. Every time she would stir, he would twitch and stare at her until she stopped moving, though she would just snuggle closer into his soft fur.

The young project was really confused; Luna was one of the bravest and strongest people he knew. The professor was smart and Maria was kind but Luna was brave and not afraid of anything, at least, not that he was aware of. Now that she was upset by something, maybe she wasn't as big and tough as she claimed to be, but need help just like everyone else.

"Shadow…" He looked down to see that she had awoken and smiled. Tiredness was clearly shown in her eyes, still a soft red from crying the previous night.

He smiled again and put his finger to her lips to silence her, "Tell me later, you obviously don't want to talk right now."

Luna smiled a grin similar to Shadow's and buried her face into his soft white fur once again and whispered, "Thank you Shadow…for everything…" before she fell asleep once more.

He grinned at the fragile figure in his arms and brought her close and laid his chin upon her head. Shadow brought one of his hands and started to stroke her quills carefully, humming a random tune that sounded like a lullaby, a trait he picked up from Luna.

The couple stayed that way for a long time before Maria came and found them.

**END SECOND FLASH BACK**

Now the two were in a similar position as they were in the memory, again humming a tune, one that Lisa had taught him, he no longer remembered when he learned it, but she sang it often. In fact, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny wooden flute, luckily still in good condition and she put it to her lips.

She blew very softly, just enough for the notes to come out, but for effect the sounded sad, like tears flowing down a cheek. Shadow sensed the sadness and hugged her tighter, though as the song went on, she played louder but still just as beautiful, making it sound happier and lighter. At the end, the tune sounded happy and hopeful, she removed the flute from her lips and sighed and Shadow embraced her once more.

"Shadow, report to the Central Control Room immediately!" Eggman's voice echoed through the hollow halls.

Shadow groaned and laid his head on Lisa's back, his ears drooping, pretending like he didn't hear it. She giggled and slid away from him making his face fall onto the cold floor. He sat up straight again and shot her a famous or if you prefer infamous 'death glare'. Lisa just chuckled and shoved his shoulder towards the door and he took a hint, even though she was the prisoner and he was the captor, they were still friends.

He calmly walked back out of the cell, relocking the door and headed down the corridor from where he came.

**Control Room**

Dr. Eggman was having a riot in the Control Room after his speech down on earth, now the entire planet was in panic because of him, ah, he loved it so.

All of a sudden he heard a beep from the surveillance system, grumbling he turned towards the computer screen, and blinked in shock. It appeared Shadow was down in the prison cell leaning against the bars of that annoying white hedgehog's cell. They were just talking so that didn't matter; he turned back to a screen that showed people screaming down on earth.

**Many minutes later**

Eggman started to yawn at the screens, as much fun as they were, he needed to consult Shadow, for the hedgehog knew more about the Eclipse Cannon than he. For no good reason he decided to look at the surveillance system once more to see if Shadow was still in the prison. In fact he was and he was, HUGGING THE PRISONER?! This has got to be against company policy!

To annoy the backstabbing hedgehog he called him up right at that moment to council him, "Shadow, report to the Central Control Room immediately!" he demanded, quite annoyed.

Finally, he saw Shadow lock the cell back up and head towards himself.

When the ebony hedgehog finally arrived, Eggman was just calling Rouge in as well; apparently, something has made him very upset.

"Ah, Shadow you're here!"

"Is something wrong, you seem, troubled by something." the male hedgehog replied.

"Yes, apparently, the presidents aren't afraid of my threat. They think that Sonic will stop them. Ha! Sonic could never stop me now!" He roared.

"It seems as if there is something else on your mind." Shadow spoke.

"I can't hide anything from you Shadow. You are good, maybe too good. Anyway, I saw you with that girl hedgehog." Shadow flinched.

Eggman's glasses shined, "I know you seem to know this girl but you cannot be attached, you must be able to…dispose of her at any time." The doctor paused thinking of the right word to say.

After this the two were silent, Eggman staring continuously looking at the computer screen while Shadow was thinking quietly to himself.

_Lisa and I have had some fights but I would never kill her, would I? I just pray that day will never come._

After a few moments of silence, the treasure hunter finally walked in.

* * *

Well? How you likey?

"That chapter was completely useless!" complained Shadow.

Your just mad that Knuckles did the disclaimer aren't you?

(stays silent)

Right.

**_BEEP BEEP!_** THE FLYING MONKEY COMUNICATOR!

(picks it up) Yello!

"We have captured the target mistress." said the Flying Monkey comander.

EXCELLENT! Let's go have some fun with him! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(yes I love my flying monkeys of doom .)


	8. To Space Colony ARK

Hi everybody! So sorry for the long wait! I was busy. (grins and points to Chris who is tied to a chair and gagged behind glass)

"That confounded school doesn't help either." said Shadow.

You said it!

"Plus the fact that you were lazy!" said Sonic.

THAT'S IT! (takes out giant hammer) IT'S SMASHING TIME! YOUR IN FOR IT NOW, RUINING SONIC X!

"Can I help? (puppy dogface)" Shadow asked.

O.O Shadow can do puppy dogface…cool! Sure! You can help too!

Shadow, disclaimer please!

"LisaTheHedgehog doesn't own me or Sonic and those pathetic friends of his, just Lisa, SO DON'T SUE! SHE CAN'T AFFORD IT!" Shadow said.

HEY!

**Thanks for the reviews, for some reason this got deleted again. All I can say is, you guys are so mean!**

**Narisha-is-here:** (huggles)

**Shadow Stalkr:** I can't help it! Must write authors notes!

**Anyone else who reviewed, I can't remember:** You rock! Thank you!

FYI**: Snoopstar101**,you asked for some Sonamy and there's gonna be some at the end. Just so you know. Hope you likey!

* * *

Rouge, the expert treasure hunter finally came to the Control Room and announced, "Why are you so upset? Well, that was impressive. You managed to create total havoc on the entire planet. Does this now mean we control the planet and can do as we choose?"

"At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up, if you want to unleash it's full potential, you need all 7 Chaos Emeralds." Shadow responded.

"Where in the world have you been?!" Eggman demanded.

"Something happened?" Questioned Rouge.

Shadow sighed, "Our threats fell on deaf ears."

"Look at you! Throwing a tantrum like a little kid! How totally embarrassing!" Rouge laughed.

The doctor turned to Rouge, "Don't forget you end of bargain Batgirl! We had a deal, right? So, where is my emerald?"

"Here ya go, I found this!" The bat walked up to Eggman and handed him a newspaper clipping.

"Why didn't you show me this before? What's this? 'Station Square saved from a life threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Station Square. Miles Tails Prower has been given the Chaos Emerald as a testament at an award ceremony held at city hall.' Well, this makes things a whole lot easier. Hurry, go back to earth and find them fast! I want that Chaos Emerald!" And with that, Dr. Eggman stormed out of the room.

"Did ya get that?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Soon enough, Maria, Luna." Shadow whispered and walked off as well.

After Eggman and Shadow were out of earshot Rouge took out a small communicator, "This is Rouge reporting. Currently, I have not been able to prove is Shadow is the ultimate life form or not. I will continue my research on Project: Shadow and have a follow up report shortly. Oh and just a reminder, don't forget about my jewels!"

**Back on Earth**

VROOM! Rouge was in her really awesome white convertible going about 100 miles per hour down the freeway, swerving in and out to avoid other cars.

"I'm picking up a signal from the emerald! Fox boy, wait for me!" she shouted to no one in particular.

After a little while of driving Dr. Eggman contacted her through the communicator, "Rouge, did you find the emerald?"

Meanwhile, she was driving all over the road, hitting innocent people, grabbed the communicator and yelled, "Wait a minute, be quiet! Just leave it to me!"

Later, after more car crashing and several trips to the hospital, Rouge spotted Tails flying in the Tornado. She immediately put the car on cruse control (AN How is she going to steer? O.O) and typed in where he was on the computer and relayed it to Eggman.

**Somewhere by Eggman's Pyramid Base…I mean…opps…oh well**

"Shadow, they're in that blue plane, spotted at 11 o'clock!" Rouge's voice rang through the phone.

"Copy that. I'm in pursuit!" And with that he jumped off of a giant, tower thing he was standing on and landed on a railing, grinding down. When he reached the bottom he jumped off and landed on a giant spring, launching him into the air.

The ebony hedgehog landed in a crouch, and then ran towards a rocket, which placed him in another rail. Right as he jumped off the rail, a robot attacked him, but with a quick homing attack it became a pile of rubble.

**After a lot of grinding, killing robots and jumping**

Shadow stood on a tall rock watching the Tornado in the distance and took out his own communicator, "Doctor, they're heading right towards us. What should we do?"

"Hmm…let them come. I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome." Then the radio cut out.

**When the Plane landed…yea…we're back with Sonic and dem…**

"Inside that pyramid?" Sonic had his hand over his eyes, blocking out the hot Egyptian sun.

Knuckles walked next to him and replied, "Yea, I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid, but more importantly, I saw that bat girl go in there with him as well. You saw them too, right?" he turned to Amy.

"Well, Yea!" She exclaimed.

"I bet we can get into outer space from there! Well, I don't know what this space colony thing is all about, but I'm gonna find that and destroy that cannon…then kick their imperial butts!" Sonic decided.

"Alright!" Agreed Knuckles.

Tails marched his mecha forward, "I'll go and find the entrance!"

The kitsune stomped through what looked like a demolished Egyptian city. There was a lot of quick sand so he would have to be careful. He whipped his brow off to get rid of the sweat and notice tons of Eggman's guard robots. He swiveled and shot, blowing them to pieces.

After a little while of marching, the group of heroes finally made it to the entrance of the base, where Sonic took the lead. He raced down paths with super speed, and saw several ghosts along the way. The blue blur ran until, SMACK! He ran straight into a giant door with Dr. Eggman's insignia on it,

Tails, Amy and Knuckles arrived to find Sonic rubbing his head and kneeling in front of a giant door with 3 keyholes. Knuckles walked up to it and placed his hand on the door.

He turned to face everybody, "This door is locked, and the only way we can get in is with the keys."

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get 'em Knuckles!" Sonic started to shove him off in a direction.

"What?! Why me?" The echidna demanded.

"Well, maybe because you're a treasure hunter?" Amy replied sarcastically.

Knuckles sighed, "Alright, fine! I'll go look for the keys!" Then he stormed off mumbling.

Knuckles took a look around the room, eyeing weird statues that looked like Eggman with an Egyptian twist. He shuddered at the thought. He walked up to a floating computer and received a clue. It said something about the green room, so he started to run down a passageway.

**I'm lazy so we're gonna skip to the Boss Fight…Damn, I did it again!**

The treasure hunter had collected all 3 keys, but unfortunately, he got lost in the process. Currently, he found himself in a large circular room with a sunroof on top. As we walked to the center of the room, the sunroof slammed shut, leaving the room in almost pitch-blackness.

Knuckles started looking around franticly, he felt that something was there, he just didn't know what it was or where.

_MUAHAHA!_

He jumped and turned around to see a giant ghost, with blue lips and a rainbow tongue laughing at him. Behind his gigantic ghostly ass was a smaller ghost carrying an hourglass on it's back.

"_Braaa…Braaa!_" The monstrous ghost cried.

Knuckles looked down, then back up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "IT'S NOT A BRA IT'S A FRICKIN' GUARDIAN MARKING! WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR SICK MINDS?!"

(A/N I HAD TO DO THAT! It's a really old joke I found on the net and my friends and me bring it up all the time!)

The ghost cocked his head to side, but then snarled and Knuckles, showing his teeth and charged. The red echidna gulped and ran as fast as he could. After a minute or two of running the ghost, called King Boom Boo stopped chasing Knuckles.

The treasure hunter turned around and pointed, yelling, "HA HA!"

The ghost inhaled a great breath, and then blew out blue fire towards Knuckles, making the echidna run away again. Knuckles easily out ran the fire and in turn, looped around the back of the large ghost and saw the hourglass. He punched the smaller ghost out of the way, making the hourglass drop and the sunroof opened again.

Immediately, King Boom Boo shrank in horror, quite literally and became a shadow on the floor. Knuckles ran up and tried stomping on him, that didn't work. The shadow moved towards the column in the center of the room and started moving up it. Knuckles jumped onto the pillar and started climbing and when he reached the shadow of the ghost he punched it.

Again, that failed to work, so now the shadow was back on the ground and Knuckles followed it, shaking his pulsing hand. Now he was on top of the shadowed King Boom Boo and dug straight in the ground. Instead of the King being hurt, a small ghost form of himself popped out, running away screaming.

The echidna sweat dropped and ran at the smaller Boom Boo and punched his lights out, making the ghost disappear.

BLAM! The sunroof snapped back closed once again. King Boom Boo let out a humongous war cry and became a giant ghost again.

Knuckles sweat dropped again, "This is going to be a long fight."

**After Knuckles repeat the same strategy about 7 times and found Sonic and others through some plot hole**

(WHAT ARE YOU DOING USING MY PLOT HOLES?!?!?

Knuckles: Umm

(Takes out giant hammer of DOOM!)

Knuckles: (sweat drop) RUN AWAY!)

"Whoa, that was pretty rough…" Knuckles panted.

Tails had just put the key in their keyholes and unlocked the door and it slowly swung open. "Alright, lets go Amy!"

"Yea!" Amy jumped up and down excitedly.

"You fools!" Eggman's voice boomed throughout the building, "Did you really think that I would let you out of here alive?" Then the doctor appeared behind a stone slab, which retracted into the ceiling.

Sonic's ears perked up and he got into his fighting stance and yelled, "Come and get some, Eggman!"

"Sonic!" Tails screamed.

"Just leave it to me!"

"This time I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald! Take care of these pests, Come out my servant!" Eggman commanded.

Suddenly, Sonic was on a circle pathway that looked like a doughnut. Down below was quick sand and from the quick sand rose a giant figure. It looked like a statue of a pharaoh only it was moving, towards Sonic.

The machine, which Eggman called the "Egg Golem" slammed it's hands to the left of Sonic and the to the right. Now, Sonic was trapped and the Egg Golem smacked his head right into Sonic.

The blue hedgehog held his head and slowly stood up, swaying back and forth, but he couldn't stay still for long, the golem now placed both of its arms to the side and started spinning. Sonic out ran the spinning arms and found himself and the machines back. On it were platforms, which lead to the Egg Golem's head.

He easily jumped up the platforms and found a giant red button. He laughed at Eggman's stupidity. The azure hedgehog landed a homing attack on the button and fell back onto the doughnut platform.

Repeating this tactic was more than a piece of cake, and soon the Egg Golem was defeated. Now, it was swaying back and forth crashing into many things, completely disoriented.

"When Sonic struck his head, he must have broken the restraining mechanism. Cursed piece of junk!" Eggman roared.

The Egg Golem turned to Eggman and reached out his hand to grab his former master.

"NOO!!"

The machine pulled Dr. Eggman onto the platform Sonic was on earlier and tried to destroy him the same way he fought the blue hedgehog. Now the doctor wasn't going to take this lightly and furiously typed in pass codes and orders into his computer, but to no a avail.

Then he really lost it and just started to shoot the damn thing with his Egg Walker. After continuous shots in a certain area, part of the stone covering blew off to reveal some of its inner workings. The mad scientist grinned and fired a missile at the exposed area.

On impact, the monstrosity yelped in anger and recoiled away from its attacker. Eggman smirked and quickly uploaded the Egg Golem's blueprints into his computer on the Egg Walker. According to the prints, there were two other weak spots in the chest area.

While trying to evade attacks Dr. Eggman targeted the main points and fired rapidly, in high hopes to stop this beast. Then the next plate of stone popped off once again revealing the weak inner machinery. More missiles were launched and the Egg Golem was damaged further, very close to being defeated.

The Golem revolved its arms in hope to knock his master off the edge and into the quick sand below. The doctor barely missed the monstrous hands after him and was wobbling back and forth in his mecha. After steadying himself, Eggman begun to return fire in revenge. Finally, the final plate smashed off and with one last shot, the Egg Golem went down, tumbling into the sand below.

"Humph, Good riddance! That's what you get for disobeying me!" Eggman stomped off.

**With Sonic and Gang After Sonic defeats the Egg Golem**

Tails, Amy and Knuckles were already seated on the spaced ship they had found while Sonic was fight that Egg Golem that Eggman had made. Sonic had told them to get everything ready and not wait for him, but now the computer automatically started a count down and was soon going to leave, with or without Sonic.

Tails let out a sad sigh and Knuckles came him a comforting look, "Sonic'll be here. Just you watch."

Tails nodded back, "You're right Knuckles! I just hope he hurries up…"

The two boys were looking out in the direction which they last saw Sonic, and behind them Amy was throwing a hissy fit.

"Where is he?! He should be here by now! What a self centered-" With a gust of wind Sonic appeared sitting down in a spare seat.

"Hey guys! Been waiting long?" He smirked, slouching in his seat.

Tails smiled back, "Not really. Now lets get this show on the road!"

The kitsune sat down in the chair nearest the computer and started to set their course. Sonic turned around to say hi to Amy when he saw her standing over him with a very annoyed look on her face.

Ok, annoyed is understatement. You could literally see the fire surrounding her body and she was shaking to try and keep herself under control.

"Uhh, Hey Ames…" Sonic stuttered.

"HEY AMES?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO 'HEY AMES' ME?!" Amy shrieked.

"Umm…"

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK FIGHTING THAT STUPID ROBOT AND THEN YOU WALTZ IN HERE LIKE EVERYTHING'S FINE!!"

"Amy, I…"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY FOR YOUR SAFTEY! I KNOW YOU'RE A HERO AND EVERYTHING BUT EVERY TIME YOU PULL A STUPID STUNT LIKE THIS MY HEART BREAKS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Amy cried out.

"Amy please…" Sonic started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" After that Amy broke down crying and curled up into a ball in her seat.

Tails and Knuckles were staring in back of them at the weeping Amy and then Knuckles nudged Sonic and went back to messing with the computer with Tails. Sonic sighed and slowly walked over to Amy and then sat down in the chair with her. At first she flinched away but then, she gave in and cried into his chest.

Sonic gently put his arm around her and rocked her back and forth, shushing her to calm down, "Amy, I never knew that's how you felt. You should have told me, I would've…no, I wouldn't but, I probably wouldn't run off as much and make you worry."

"Really?" Amy asked, whipping away some of the tears from her face.

"Really, Really." Sonic replied, wipping away the rest of her muzzle.

"Well, if you two love birds are done, we're ready to take off." Knuckles spoke up buckling his seat belt.

The blue hedgehog nodded and took his seat next to Tails and buckled in with Amy doing the same. Tails punched in a few more numbers and the door closed and the engines roared to life. The whole shipped rumbled and slowly rose into the sky and then flew with enormous speed.

The heroes exited the lower atmosphere and they felt the giant gas tanks on the side of the shuttle clunk off and fall down to earth while they kept going up. Even with Tails piloting skills, it was hard to avoid the bits of rock floating around from the moon and from ARK's external shell.

"So, this is the space colony where Eggman is hiding." Sonic observed.

All of a sudden, a huge chunk off rock came barreling towards them.

"Watch out!" Sonic exclaimed.

Told ya.

Unfortunately, they were unable to dodge it and crashed into it. Luckily everyone was safe because they wore they're seat belts, and the ship was mostly unharmed. Remember kids, seat belts save lives. Click it or ticket!

"Is everyone alright? We should be landing soon." Tails announced.

"Oh no the hatch doors are open." Knuckles screamed, jumping out of his seat. (Do not follow his example! He isn't following the law! (hands Knuckles a ticket)

Knuckles: Damn…)

Sonic grinned, "Don't sweat it Knuckles! The only thing in the cargo bay are those Master Emerald shards."

Now Knuckles exploded, "What do you mean 'don't sweat it'?! Land this shuttle and let me off!"

"Hey knock it off Knuckles! Your gonna crash this thing if you don't knock it off! No! Don't touch that lever! AHHH!!!" Sonic shrieked as Knuckles pulled a lever that made the shuttle shin out of control and rocket off into the distance.

* * *

YEY! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DIE!

"HEY!" cired everyone.

Sorry, I'm in a violent mood right now.

"Which is why you get you hurt Chris with, drum roll please!" said Shadow.

(everybody drum rolls)

"A METAL BASEBALL BAT!" shouted Shadow.

(gasp) How did you know?!

"(grins) It's an early Christmas present." Shadow replied.

I LOVE YOU! (glomps)

(runs in room and started whamming Chris over the head with baseball bat)

"(sigh) Please review." said Shadow watching Chris get the shit whacked out of him.

THIS IS FOR RUININS SONIC X! AND THIS! AND THIS!


	9. Rouge vs Knuckles

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! This chapter was so hard to write, with all the battle scenes and figuring out what I should do next and quotes from the game! MY BRAIN HURTS!!

"Don't forget the fact that you were just on a week vacation at your Grandmother's house where she doesn't even know what a computer is." Shadow said.

…The food was good though

"HELL YEA!" cried Sonic.

Plus there was cable! :D

(yawn) I'm going to go take a nap, an average of 7 hours of sleep each night plus tonight's New Year's Eve equals NEED SLEEP!

"We'll watch the fanfic for you." Knuckles suggested.

REALLY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! (hugs then runs into room and snoring is heard)

…

Shadow: Uhh...LisaTheHedgehog doesn't own Sonic, Sega does...NOW READ THE STORY!

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Amy were talking on Space Colony ARK after they had barely survived a crash because of Knuckles.

"What's up with that Knucklehead any way? Trying to take over the shuttle? I thought we were toast for sure! Huh? Where did he go now? " Sonic muttered, pacing back and forth and cracking his knuckles.

Tails observed his surroundings, "Looks like he bailed."

Amy walked around looking at her surroundings too, "This place looks deserted, dusty too."

"This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident," Tails replied, "The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called, ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of it's kind. But looking at it now…"

"Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" Amy finished for him.

Sonic pointed out, "There's not much time before Eggman fires that weapons again. Let's find the cannon and destroy it!"

"Yeah!"

The fox started typing on the computer built into the Tornado and uploaded a page on the ARK's blue prints, showing a see-through map of it's interior.

"Someone designed that weapons to be impenetrable from outside attacks. It's defense shields are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside-" Tails took out a while container and put it on his lap. The lid swung open reveling a familiar yellow tinted gem inside.

"Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Questioned the pink hedgehog.

Tails chuckled, "It looks like it doesn't it. It's actually a fake on I created after researching the real emerald. It has the same wavelengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one. It was designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emeralds and blow up. It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference. I'll find the power supply and destroy it. Sonic, you find the Control Room, ok?"

The aqua hedgehog took the jewel from his vulpine friend and said, "So the plan is, we switch the emeralds when the machine is stopped, right?"

The young fox nodded and stomped of in his mech down a hallway with his blue companion close by. Meanwhile the duo left Amy behind by herself, and she wasn't at all happy about it.

"I hate you! You guys always go off and have all the fun!"

* * *

Knuckles examined his surroundings; he was on a giant meteor or rock like platform with tons of machinery embedded into it. The staged didn't seem that dangerous, except falling flaming balls of death all around him. He just signed and ran up to a floating computer and punched in a few letters. A small message appeared on the screen and Knuckles took off thanks to the hint it gave him. Though he doesn't know how a strange floating computer knows where the emerald is.

After running a little while, the guardian stopped to catch his breath and find his bearings. Below his feet a round shadow appeared and started to grow every second. The echidna looks up to see a meteor closing in on him. Now he starts to run for his life and narrowly misses being crushed by the flaming rock.

Knuckles climbed to his feet and dusted off his fur when something caught his eye, a small glint about 50 yards off to his right behind a machine. Jogging over to the spot, the red echidna spies what he's looking for, a piece of the Master Emerald. Not only one though, most of the ones that he lost when they were coming to the ARK.

He grins and picks them up and holds them tightly. Then he decided to sit down and think about what to do next. Knuckles looked at his surroundings again and came to the conclusion to climb the giant structure in the middle of the field.

After a little struggling to get the top while carrying the emerald pieces, the guardian finally made it to the top. After walking to the other side of a metal pipe hanging in the middle of the hole of the structure.

The echidna almost had a heart attack when he heard a familiar voice say, " Long time no see treasure hunter! Did you find my emerald?"

Knuckles whirled around and snapped back, "Ha! Your emerald? Talking to you is a waste of time!"

The male clenched his fists and the bat stretched her legs. Then out of nowhere, Rogue attack performing a kick straight to Knuckles chest. The echidna was shot back but executed a flip, letting him land upright. Then he snarled and landed a punch straight at her face but Rouge flew up using her wings and landed in the smack-dab center of his back.

Rouge started to smile but it was whipped away quickly when a knuckled glove snatched her foot and threw her into the force field around the battlefield. She winced and narrowly dodged another punch from her adversary. Then next time the bat looked up the red echidna was gone, just vanished.

She started to tiptoe around the battlefield but found no side of him hiding around a corner or something. The treasure hunter knew something was up and kept her guard up but it wasn't enough. Knuckles came crashing down on her with his knuckled hand into her back making her scream loudly with pain.

The two continued similar strategies of hiding on the pipes that outlined the force field and then smacking down on their opponent until both of them were up on the pipe across the middle once more. They were about to attack each other once more when the bar started to shake and below them the metal floor retracted reveling a lava pit. The duo gulped and resumed trying to beat the crap out of each other.

Later, the male and female treasure hunters were back on the bar in the center again, panting heavily from the long and strenuous fight, and the lava's heat didn't help either.

Then at the same time, both demanded, "Stop fooling around, and give me back _my_ emeralds!"

"What are you babbling about?" Rouge sneered, "And you call yourself a hunter? Attacking a lady, shame on you!"

"What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?" Knuckles enquired.

The bat started to stomp over to him, "Those belong to me-Ahhh!"

The female cried as her foot slipped of the bar and she started to fall into the lava pit. She was scared and closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. Rouge slowly opened her aqua eyes to see that Knuckles hand grabbed her arm with one hand and kept the other firmly locked on the bar.

"What in the world?" She whispered to herself.

The guardian pulled one leg over the pipe and then tugged on Rouge's arm pulling her up as well and then he helped both of them to their feet.

Meanwhile Rouge was thinking to herself. _Did he just save me? And now…he's holding my hand. Why is he staring at me, with those beautiful violet eyes and…No! I can't go soft now! I'm taking over the world! Maybe I could…_

As fast as lightning Rouge withdrew her hand from the echidna's grip and announced, "Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!"

"Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life!" Knuckle countered.

"Saving my life…Don't think I owe you one, you just wanted to hold my hand didn't you. That's why you saved me, your such a creep!" Rouge said. _And a cute creep at that._

The red echidna blushed and turned so Rouge wouldn't see it, "Think what you want batgirl I was saving the Master Emerald.

The bat thought for a sec then sighed, "No matter what you say, it sounds crazy." and she threw the piece of the jewel she had to the ground in front of Knuckles. Amazingly, they didn't fall into the lava below.

"Wha-"

"Fine, then just take them. They stink like echidna's do!" She decided.

"If that's what you thought then you should have given them to me in the first place." Knuckles to the shards and placed them with the others and after a flash of brilliant lime light, the completed Master Emerald stood before them.

"Finally." The male announced checking it from top to bottom, and then he glanced over at Rouge.

"What?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry…If I hurt you." Then he ran off before Rouge could answer.

For a little while, Rouge stood there and stared in the direction Knuckles ran off in and then she smiled.

"We should get going…" And with that she ran off towards the ARK.

(Does anyone know what she means by that?)

* * *

Miles trotted in his mecha down the pathway, often shooting lasers at guard robots in his way. There was a surprising amount of robots for an abandoned space station, but no matter he wouldn't give up.

The kitsune stopped at another fork in his path, there were many of these and they didn't show up on the map, which made Tails worried. Though there was nothing he could do but hope for the best. Luckily after some traveling he made it to the power supply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic had raced all the way to the control room Tails had mentioned before they split up. In his white colored glove was the fake yellow emerald, digging deep into his palm so he wouldn't lose it. The azure hedgehog hand his other hand busy twirling and twisting his walkie-talkie, waiting for his young fox friend's signal.

"Alright Sonic, Now put that emerald…" Tails' voice called out.

"Tails, Tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility! Now!" Eggman's voice cut in.

"Sonic, Amy is…" The kitsune trailed off.

"I didn't copy that Tails. What happened to Amy? Tails!" Sonic cried.

It was no good, the signal had been lost and all that came through the walkie-talkie was static. Sonic shut it off to give his ears a rest and thought. He had to go back for Amy, but what about their mission? Amy comes first he decided.

_I know I'm supposed to care about the world, but I can save Amy, beat Eggman's ass _and_ save the world. It's no sweat for me. So, what's ol' Eggy up to this time?_ He pondered.

The sapphire hedgehog shrugged and ran out of the room, heading for Eggman…and more importantly Amy.

On his way to the research facility, Sonic noticed that the colony's gravity was being thrown out of control. There were robots and defenses going out of whack, so he would have to bust through them to get to Amy, something he'd do no matter what.

The hero ran down the corridor, smashing a few nearby guard robots in his fury. _How could he hurt Amy?! She didn't do anything to him! Right now I kinda miss having her bother me every moment of every day, at least I'd get to see her everyday, wearing the beautiful crimson dress…_ Sonic shook his head to clear his mind before he kicked floating robot to the ground. _Amy…_ No matter what, he couldn't get his mind off her. _If Eggman touches a hair on Amy's perfect rosy head, I'll kill him! I swear to god! I'll kill him!_

Sonic was so wrapped up in his thoughts of torturing he bald nemesis, he almost didn't realize that he had made it to the room Dr. Eggman requested. He young hero took a very deep breath and calmly walked towards the metal doors, which opened, sensing his presence.

As soon as he walked in, Sonic saw Eggman in the far end of the room, with a gigantic laser gun pointed directly at Amy's head. Sonic had to bite his tongue and hold down a snarl, looking at the disgusting sight before him.

To his right was Tails, looking very nervous with a few bands of sweat seeking down his face, but when he saw his idol, the fox's ears just parked right up and he let out a drawn out sigh.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald and I will release your girlfriend…That is, if you really care for her." Eggman sneered.

The hedgehog couldn't help but let a low growl escape his lips at that statement. Of course he cared about Amy, he just didn't know how to show it. Then he looked at the identical copy of the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

He mumbled, "Handing over the fake emerald, I could kill 2 birds with 1 stone."

Tails must have heard him, or knew what he was thinking because the young vulpine nodded and quietly readied his machine for battle.

"Now, place the Chaos Emerald there and BACK OFF!" The doctor commanded, pointing his gun at the white glowing circle in the center of the room.

The azure hedgehog nodded and walked while grinning, things couldn't be going any better! Eggman will take the fake emerald, blow up the ARK, and it will be his own fault!

"You've turned into a BIG TIME villain doctor!" Sonic said with a bit of sarcasm.

Sonic had reached the circle and Dr. Eggman's glasses shined on that ugly face of his. He quickly pressed a button on his EggWalker and a glass cylinder fell to the ground, trapping Sonic inside.

The evil scientist brought his hand to his mustache to stroke it while saying, "Did you really think you could trick me with that _fake_ Chaos Emerald?"

"So," Tails began, "How did you know it wasn't the real one?"

"TAILS!"

"Because you just told me fox boy!" Eggman hissed, "Time for a little space ride. Once the capsule clears the colony…BAM!" And he showed an explosion with his hands.

Sonic sighed, he knew there was no way to get out of this one, but he had to be brave till the very end! So he slowly spoke, "Tails, I'm counting on you…And Amy…Take care of yourself…"

Sonic stood tall in the capsule, staring straight at Amy, examining her up and down, taking in every detail. He eyes started to water and a single tear glided down his cheek. He watched, as the rose hedgehog couldn't hold back tears either; they were flowing down her cheeks like a small waterfall.

During the whole scene, Eggman was smirking, smirking like the maniac he is! He, too, was looking at Sonic, watching him say he final words of courage and hope to his pathetic friends. Though he let his archrival say his last words for he knew that no one could stop him now.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" And with that the glass was shot down into the floor, taking Sonic with it. It became a small meteor and caught fire, heading towards the planet.

Sonic stared at the planet below him, accepting his fate. The world's fastest being, Sonic the Hedgehog, would become space road kill.

All of a sudden, he heard a faint voice, "It has the same wavelengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one."

The cobalt hedgehog glanced at the fake gem, "Yea but, can I do this?"

Sonic thought about Shadow, he could use Chaos Control, warping through space. Maybe he could use it too.

He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard.

* * *

"SONIC!!!" Amy shrieked as the capsule her hero was in exploded in front of her very own eyes. She couldn't control her emotions any longer, when he was saying goodbye she tried to be brave and stand tall, but now she sank to the floor and cried uncontrollably.

"Farewell Sonic, my admirable adversary!" Eggman said, bowing his head for second, chuckling.

Amy's eyes shot up at him; in them was a fire of hatred. She wanted to rip out his human guts for what he did to Sonic, but however fun and amusing that might be, it wouldn't bring Sonic back.

The doctor turned to Tails, "Now Tails, if you give me the real emerald, I will release you both! You have my promise!"

"Sonic…Sonic asked for once in my life to do something for him…" Tails muttered.

"Huh?"

"I won't let him down! I won't give up!" The fox declared.

The two geniuses charged at each other, tempers flaring and guns, cocked and loaded. They circled each other, like in an old western movie, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Eggman charged forth, blasting rapidly at the fox, and Tails did his best to run away and dodge fire.

The two had very different strategies; Eggman went ahead attacking his opponent with weak bullets and a few lasers, while Tails on the other hand went around dodging fire and collecting rings for a more powerful attack.

The adolescent fox glimpsed at a gauge on his machine, it was full. He grinned at trotted over to the other side of the room. There he pressed a button and a large cyan laser beam with a 5-foot radius exploded out of his cannon and headed straight for Eggman.

The doctor on the other hand had little time to evade and got hit full blast. His machine was blown back behind him and he was thrown to the ground in front of Tails and his mecha.

The kitsune pointed his gun at the human, a silent demand of 'You move and you die'. Though, the young boy paused to look out the window for a second, his Chaos Emerald was taken by the doctor's pair of white gloves.

* * *

After Knuckles had reassembled the Master Emerald, he had run away from that bat. However incredibly attractive she was, he still had to keep the emerald safe from her, she was a jewel thief after all wasn't she?

Though, walking through a metal hallway along the ARK, he started to feel some weird energy, like that of the Chaos Emeralds.

"I feel some strange energy…" He whispered to himself. (Told ya)

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, making Knuckles cover his eyes. When he opened them, the echidna saw Sonic wobbling in a daze, about to collapse. The red male jogged quickly over to catch him before he fell on the floor.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles shook the hedgehog in his arms a bit to wake him up.

"Whoa, I almost think that I couldn't pull that one off. Somehow I managed to use the Chaos Control." Sonic said to himself and Knuckles.

Knuckles puzzled, "Chaos Control?"

"I'm worried about Tails and Amy. I hate to ask, but could you help them? This is our last chance! I got it, just before the cannon fires, I'll slam dunk it in there!" The hedgehog concocted as he examined the yellow jewel in his hand.

Then before Knuckles could say or do anything, Sonic ran off into the distance, towards the Eclipse Cannon.

"Ah Ha!" Sonic exclaimed as he spotted a personal rocket nearby. He quickly grabbed on and the rocket took off, spraying dust everywhere.

The blue hedgehog was zooming down a tunnel with red lights illuminating it, ahead was an opening and tons of pips connected together.

When he was right before the pipes, Sonic let go of the rocket, letting it fly off and hit a piece of the ARK, while he landed sideways on the pipe and began to grind down it.

At the end of the pipe there was a jump and Sonic flew off it, grabbing his feet and twirled in midair, then landed gracefully. Straight ahead of him were more pipes, but this time, there were going vertically, almost looking like very thin stairs.

The azure hedgehog grinned and ran towards them and performed a homing attack straight at the pipes, giving him enough speed to grind all the way up.

* * *

"Finally, they're gone! Now, to get out of here…" Lisa whispered to herself. She had been stuck in a cell for a little while now and was getting real sick of it.

Once more, she glanced up into the corner where she had spotted a security camera. It was panning back and forth, keeping a closer watch on any and all prisoners. The camera swiveled to the direction opposite of her and she grinned.

Lisa grasped a metal plate in her hand, which Shadow had given her food earlier on, and chucked it hard at the camera. The machine sizzled and sparked and crashed into the ground, still sparking every few seconds.

_Alright! Now that's taken care of, I just need to pick this lock…Piece of cake!_ The white hedgehog though to herself. Lisa turned over to look at the lock, it have several green buttons on it and a small rectangular screen.

The female cracked her knuckles and carefully put her arms through the bars to reach the console. She started to type in all kinds of pass codes, none of which here working, but slowly, the correct numbers appeared one by one of the screen.

CLUNK! The rusty steel door slowly swung open and Lisa grinned, it was all too easy for her.

As she walked out of her former prison she had a deep thought. _Now what? I guess I should try to stop Eggman with Sonic and the others, but what about Shadow? More importantly, what should I do about the Eclipse Cannon? I know how to stop it, so should I?_ Her trance was broken when a nearby security machine beeped, signaling movement in a quadrant.

Her sapphire eyes darted to the screen and widened in panic. _If these readings are correct then…_IT'S_ still alive!_ Old memories flooded into her mind but she pushed them away. Lisa knew what she had to do now, she had to take on the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and that was pretty fast, she ran in the direction of the Cannon's Core, right where the computer showed the readings.

* * *

"Legend has it, when all seven Chaos Emerald are collected, their power creates a miracle. I have 6 of them! They're mine! All mine!" Rouge claimed to herself, admiring her reflection from the gems in the Control Room.

"I don't think so!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Rouge whipped around to find, "Shadow!"

"So, that was your plan from the beginning huh? Or was it a direct order from the President! Now I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?" Shadow sneered walking out of the darkness.

The bat shrugged and grinned, "So you did your homework, is that it? I'd say that's an invasion of privacy."

"I could say the same thing about you." He countered.

"Hmm…Look's like things aren't quite going your way…but since my job is done, I decided to take what's mine and get out of this place."

"You are one pathetic creature!"

"Look whose talking, what about you?" She held up a piece of paper that looked like a newspaper clipping and glided down towards Shadow, "Here are the results from the research project called, The Ultimate Life Form. But if this is a picture of the ultimate life form Shadow, then who, or what is standing in front of me?"

Both Rouge and Shadow narrowed their eyes at each other, neither backing down.

"This is Dr. Eggman, I have found all seven Chaos Emeralds!" The scientists voice soared through the walkie-talkie, "Shadow! Someone's trying to get to the Eclipse Cannon! There's not much time before the cannon fires again. Can you get over there?"

The ebony hedgehog switched off the radio and started to walk towards the exit.

"Leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are! The fake emerald is good enough for you!" Shadow commanded.

"You actually think you're the real Shadow?" Rouge called.

"No doubt!"

"Even your memories might not be real ya know."

He sighed, "Even if my memories are not real, it's still me, Shadow. And I will for fill my promise to Maria! Only her and Luna matter to me now."

Before Rouge could say another word, Shadow raced out of the room, gliding towards the Eclipse Cannon.

* * *

Lisa ran down the hallway at top speed and finally reached her goal, the Cannon's Core. She stood on a doughnut-like platform with golden water running on either side, catching her breath and looking in front of her where a replica of the Master Emerald Shine lay.

Though she wasn't focused on the shine, there was a more important task, finding the Prototype. Speaking of the devil, a huge dark brownish-red lizard fell from the ceiling making a giant wave. Lisa braced herself and put her arms over her head till the water passed.

"Well, well, Biolizard. We meet at last." She grinned and lowered her arms, "I guess I have to thank you, if you didn't have one of your hissy fits a few days ago, I wouldn't have been awakened. But now that you're a danger to the planet, I have to take you down. So sorry!"

Lisa charged towards the monster, which started to roar loudly, so loud the whole ARK shook. Then it threw it's tail to intercept her, but she leaped out of the way and landed on it's back.

The monstrosity stomped around, in attempt to throw Lisa off, but she dug her nails into the lizard's scaly skin. As it had its tantrum, Lisa slowly made her way to the center of it's back, where a giant machine sat, like one you would find in a hospital to keep patients alive.

The white hedgehog grinned and stuck her nails under a metal plate and lifted it off, revealing a rainbow of different wires. Since there was no time to get the job done scientifically, she would have to do it the low-tech way. Her white glove shot in and pulled out a ton of wires, sparking and crackling.

The Biolizard roared in agony and whipped Lisa against the wall, her head meeting cold steel. The female hedgehog was in a heap on the floor, a little spot of crimson liquid on the wall where her head collided with it.

The lizard took this opportunity and grabber Lisa in its jaws, slowly crushing her bones with it's razor sharp teeth, like nails in her back.

The hedgehog bit her lip, making it bleed but refused to scream out loud, she wouldn't give it that satisfaction. Instead, she look at it's support system, watching wires dance like snakes flinging sparks everywhere and grabbed one with her left glove. The sparks started to burn her hand and her glove but she paid no mind, but jabbed the flaming end into the Biolizard's eye.

It shrieked in pain and dropped Lisa, who made a dash towards the exit. No matter how hard she tried, Lisa couldn't defeat it now because she was greatly injured, she would come back later, now that it was in pain as well.

The white hedgehog shot down the hallway, heading to the first place that came to her mind, The Observation Deck.

* * *

Longest (pant) chapter (pant) ever!

"Tell me about it." Shadow remarked.

Time to work on the next one!

"Already?" Sonic groaned.

It's the only way I get these things out...(sigh) I'll never get sleep...


	10. Working together

Yey! (throws confetti around and dances)

"What are you so happy about?" asked Shadow.

"Yea, you're…cheerful today." questioned Sonic.

I finally finished this chapter! It was so hard! Quotes for a fanfic can be murder!

"That's it?" asked Knuckles.

No. This is chapter number 10! (dances) And! My birthday is on Friday!

Everyone cried, "Happy Birthday!"

Thank you! Now, enjoy the story! Lots of fluffy goodness!

**Narisha-is-here**: Thanks for your review! You give me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside!

* * *

Lisa zoomed down the corridor, clutching her left arm, which had been burn and wincing every once in a while. Even though the pain was excruciating, she needed to get to a safe place.

Whilst running, she looked over at large windows going along with the hall and stopped to catch her breath. The hedgehog walked over and placed her hand on the window, making white fog appear around her hand. Then Lisa sighed as she looked down upon the earth, she would save it, somehow.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movements and turned her head. Outside of the ARK were two figures, jumping around in space, as it seemed. Squinting and placing her head right next to the glass, letting a little bit of blood stain the window, Lisa saw a blue and a black figure jumping into each other while running down a strip of metal. Then the black figure fell behind and vanished in a flash of green light, only to appear in front of the blue one and sent golden rays right at him.

The two continued this until they ran out of sight and Lisa slammed her good hand into the glass.

"The world is in danger and those two _idiots_ are fighting each other! Those Sons of Bitches…" Lisa trailed off, " Well, all I can do is get to the Observation Room and hope everybody's ok."

With that last word she continued limping to her destination.

* * *

Floating in space was a long metal platform, which stretched from the ARK as far as the eye can see, and on it were two hedgehogs, beating the pulp out of each other.

Just like Lisa saw, they were jumping in the air and throwing their special attacks at each other, then when one would fall behind he would use Chaos Control to catch up.

Right now Shadow was in the lead and cast his 'Chaos Spear' sending golden arrow like streams of energy at Sonic, and hitting him square in the chest. The aqua hedgehog fell to the ground hard, but rolled out of the way of another attack. Then he shouted "Chaos Control" and transported to in front of Shadow and launched his own 'Sonic Wind'.

The ebony hedgehog was on the ground, grunting in his own pain. Then his eyes widened in realization, he couldn't beat Sonic and Sonic couldn't beat him, they were perfectly tied. He growled, no matter what he wouldn't give up, not to this faker.

So both of them continued the assault until both of them were on the ground gasping for breath. Sonic looked at their surroundings and the two males somehow managed to make their way into the center of the Eclipse Cannon.

Then in a blink of an eye the hedgehogs launched their special moves at the opposite, but both of them missed, hitting machinery of the cannon. The energy caused a fire to start, leading to an explosion and totally destroying the Eclipse Cannon. Luckily, both Sonic and Shadow had Chaos Controlled to safety.

* * *

Tails stood out of his walker, walkie-talkie in hand next to Amy, neither of them noticed that Eggman was long gone; they were too busy thinking about Sonic.

"Sonic, I did it…" Tails said into the communicator, hoping that Sonic could hear him.

"Awesome job, Tails!" a courageous voice rang through the walkie-talkie.

"Sonic!" Tails heart skipped a few beats hearing that his idol was still alive. Amy quietly sighed to herself, relieved that Sonic was alive and well.

"Look outside…" and with that Sonic shut off the communicator.

Both the kitsune and the hedgehog ran over to the window, hands and heads pressed tightly against it and white breath clinging to the glass. The Eclipse Cannon started to glow a familiar turquoise color and open to shoot a beam of beautiful but deadly energy. For some reason, it stopped opening and then fire was visible dancing on the metal and there were some small explosions as well.

Then with a blue blur, the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog was gripping on a nearby pole, close to the window Tails and Amy were peering out of. Then he flashed one of his trademark grins with a thumb's up sign and left to find an entrance back into the ARK.

* * *

Dr. Eggman cackled evilly as he made his way to the center console of the Control Room.

"Tricking the fox-boy was _way_ too easy! Now I have all seven Chaos Emeralds!" He said and put the sevenith gem in the machine. Then the human started typing in codes and information to get the cannon to fire.

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_** This message flashed up on the screen alerting Eggman.

"What the…what's going on?! What? Why won't the cannon fire?! What's happening here?" he hissed at nobody.

Suddenly, an image appeared beside the warning signal, which seemed to be an old man tied to a chair. He was saying something, which at the time couldn't be heard over the alarm system. Though other people could hear it, like Tails and Amy and everyone else down on Earth.

"It's…It's my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!" Eggman whispered.

* * *

Sonic was dashing down the hallway, when he bumped into Knuckles quite literally. He, like Sonic, was heading for the Observation Deck, so the hedgehog got them there twice as fast.

When the two friends walked in, there was a horrible shaking in the ARK. "What's that… that vibration?" asked Knuckles.

"Hey wait, someone is coming!" Sonic whispered.

Suddenly, Rouge jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the boys. Sonic narrowed his eyes and Knuckles growled. Seeing this batgirl when something was wrong with the ARK made his blood boil.

"You! You haven't given up yet?!" he snarled.

"It's all over for us." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" The echidna demanded.

"I've just received a message…from my boss. This space colony ARK is currently approaching earth at an incredible velocity. It probably…will impact earth." Rouge's ears drooped in her honesty, and the shaking could prove it.

Then the trio heard a noise from behind them, the computer screen behind started beeping and displayed a video message, and it started with an bald old man in a white jacket and a gray whitish mustache that looked strangely familiar, tied to a chair.

"What's that on the screen?" Knuckles asked, but got no reply. Then Tails and Amy came up to them to watch the screen as well.

* * *

"This is a death sentence for every human being on earth. If my calculations are correct, then the Space Colony ARK will impact Earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved Planet Earth."

* * *

Down on the planet, people were running amok, for the real end of the world was coming. The same little girl who had witnessed Eggman's address to the world, was now gripping tightly onto her mother's dress. The mother tried to comfort her daughter, but she knew that there was little hope.

* * *

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. Now all of you ungrateful humans, will feel my lose and despair." The man said.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" a second and younger voice asked.

"No."

"Ready!"

At first there was silence, then, "What was that all about? Who was that?" Amy blurted out.

Next, the ARK's trembling became worse and everyone almost got knocked off his or her feet, struggling to stay upright. Amy failed and held onto Sonic's leg for support and he gave her a hand up, but she wouldn't remove her hand from his shoulder. Then the video started to repeat itself, saying that the world was going to pay for something that had been done.

"Hey, the vibration is getting worse!" Knuckles pointed out.

"Professor Gerald Robotonik!" A new voice called out from behind the group, making everyone jump just to realize it was their old 'friend' Dr. Eggman, "One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather!"

The fat human slowed walked towards the center of the room, saying his little speech.

"You," Knuckles growled, "You're the one behind all of this! Stop this right now, or else!"

"I'd have done this a long time ago, if I had the chance!" Dr. Eggman argued.

Knuckles was about ready to pounce on the bald man, but Sonic calmly walked up to him, trying to solve this in a peaceful manner.

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog asked.

"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you? You're still alive huh?" Eggman sneered.

"Huh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here, was more dangerous then you could ever be!" Sonic declared.

Eggman ignored the comment and walked over to Rouge, handing her a black disk.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is my grandfather's diary." Was the reply.

So, the bat jogged over to the console, and put the disk in a slot. After typing in some information, words started to appear on the screen and Rouge started to read them out loud to everyone.

"I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They had been sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe.

"The colony was completely shutdown, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident.

"I found Maria's name under those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died, because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for…I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her! Somehow…someway.

"I grew scared as I could no longer control my thoughts. All I could think about is that I wanted it all to end.

"Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world!

"If you wish to fill the world with destruction…" She concluded, "Oh, so that's why you release Shadow from the base."

Eggman interjected, "The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"That should be you right?" Amy joked.

"We have to stop the space colony now!" Tails cried.

"The space colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the emeralds. We have to stop the energy." assumed the doctor.

"But…how?" The fox-boy inquired.

"That's it! There is a way to stop the energy!" Rouge turned and looked at Knuckles and his Master Emerald, "We have to use your emerald. You're the one that told me that the Master Emerald has to power to stop the Chaos Emerald."

"That's right, if I use this then I might be able to stop the emerald." The guardian announced.

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the cannons core! It may be too late!" Miles observed on the computer screen.

"There might be some time left if we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." Dr. Eggman pointed out.

"No worries! Just leave it to me, I'm the worlds fastest hedgehog!" Sonic showed everyone his famous pose and grin.

"Then, let's get to work!" The human shouted.

"Well, If you guys are heading towards the core, you're going to need my help." a familiar voice called behind them.

Everyone turned and to their surprise saw Lisa there, leaning against the door fame into the room. Sonic's eyes narrowed when he noticed that her clothes were tattered and torn in several places and there were a few bloodstains.

Dr. Eggman's eyes also had emotion to them, one of hatred, but of a different kind. He still remembered when she stole the 3 Chaos Emeralds from him, and had gotten away with it too.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" questioned Knuckles.

"Yes, I have been wondering that same question, you seem too clever, powerful and have too much knowledge in what's going on to just be an innocent bystander. There's more to you than what you have told us and I think it's time the truth gets to be told." Dr. Eggman demanded.

Sonic knew what Eggman was talking about, along with Rouge, because he too, was wondering the same thing, How does Lisa know all of this and what does it have to do with her?

Meanwhile, Amy Rose, Miles and Knuckles looked completely clueless, with Shadow nowhere to be found.

The white hedgehog sighed and started to walk towards the group with the slightest limp, "Well, this isn't the best timing, but you have the right to know the truth."

Lisa walked right up to the computer and minimized the page with the ARK's blueprints and uploaded a new one, with the title of _Crew and Staff_. Several people raised their eyebrows, but let her continue until she input a final password and opened the page she was looking for, and then stepped away to let them look while she explained.

"My real name is Luna the Hedgehog. I was Professor Gerald Robotonik's assistant here on the ARK 50 years ago. I was one of the scientists to help create Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. I lived here with Shadow, Maria and Gerald, Shadow and Maria being my best friends in the whole world. Life was perfect. That was until," She choked in mid-sentence, tears were forming in her eyes, though when she tried to wipe them away, the just came back.

"Until…until GUN came onto the ARK. They were merciless; they slaughtered everyone in their way, not even caring who they were! I took Shadow and Maria and ran, right into this very room, but even that didn't stop them. They busted down the door and shot me, but then they turned their attention to Maria. She was working on this very computer, and ejected Shadow down to Earth, but they…they shot her, killing her! She was innocent! But the did it anyway!

"Then, after she was dead, they turned back to me, lying there, dying on the floor. Some of them had mercy in their eyes, but one only had ice, it was almost like he was happy to kill me, but I don't know why. I made a break for it and ended up in the Professor's lab, where I spotted a cryogenics machine, one that the Professor was working on, so I went inside and locked myself in.

"I waited there for 50 years, until a few days ago, there was a disturbance and it was thrown into space and crashed on the planet. I believe you know the rest." The female hedgehog concluded, hanging her head in shame form her past memories.

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering if her story was true, but the file on the computer system claimed that it was.

"If that's true," Amy started, "Why do you like humans?"

"Like humans? Don't make me laugh! I hate humans' guts and I wish that they would all die! Creatures like them don't deserve to live when they make their laws to give everyone the right to live, and then take it away like that. Just because people had different lives up here doesn't mean they deserved to die. I can tolerate them if I have to." She snarled.

"Then what do we call you?" Knuckles asked and everyone stared, "I understand how you must feel about your memories, and if you want to bury them, your name has to go with it. But, you shouldn't forget them, just put them behind you, because the past is past, nothing will ever change that."

The white girl eyed him, then smiled, "If you put it that way, call me Lisa, for that is the name of my new life."

"Ahem!" Eggman coughed and the group looked at him, "Well, if that's all done, we should stop the Chaos Emeralds now, before it's too late."

"You're right, I know the way to the core, just follow me." Lisa replied.

"Then let's move out." The guardian declared and walked out of the automatic doors, with everyone else following him, Lisa and Sonic taking up the rear.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Those wounds, from whatever they are, seem pretty bad." He observed.

"Don't you worry about me hero, I still got some fight left in me." She winked.

Sonic smiled, she was brave in this time of danger, giving him hope. He motioned her to follow him and ran down the corridor, catching up to the others, but Lisa had other plans. She secretly snuck back into the Observation Deck, over to the window with the beautiful view of Earth.

* * *

After Sonic ran ahead to the others and stopped next to Amy, poking her in the arm, signaling that he wanted to talk to her privately.

The two hedgehogs walked over to the edge of the hallway letting the others pass before Amy asked Sonic.

"What do you want Sonic?"

"Amy," he began, "I want you to stay here, in the Observation Deck, away from danger."

"What?!" She cried alarmed, "Sonic, you know I'm a good fighter! I wanna help too!"

"Amy, I know that, but," he walked closer and embraced her, holding her close to him, so that his fur tickled her face, "I don't want you to get hurt."

The pink hedgehog was stiff from shock before she hugged Sonic back, tears flowing down her cheeks like a little creek, and replied, even though it hurt her to stay behind, "Ok…"

Sonic brought her in closer and started running his glove through her quills; he knew how much this hurt her. She wanted to help, be a part of the group, like everyone else.

He paused when he heard her squeak, "Just promise me that you'll come back…"

"Of course."

Then Sonic gave Amy a quick little peck on the lips and ran super speed down the hallway with the others. For a moment, Amy stood there with her hand touching her lips where Sonic left his mark, then smiled and headed back into the Observation Deck.

* * *

Her white glove was placed on the window, tracing the outline of the planet on the smooth surface. Again, Lisa's memories were taking over and she soon found herself almost in tears.

Behind her, Shadow had walked into the Observation Deck and saw her crying by herself. So, he walked up to her back and slowly wrapped his strong arms in a cuddle, he had felt her jump a bit, then she gave up and lean into his chest.

"Shadow," she whispered, sniffling a little bit, "I'm going to go help them."

His arms tightened in a protective gesture and he snarled, "Why? Why help them save the humans, after all they've done to you, to us?"

"Because most of them are innocent, like we were. If we don't do this, then more will die like Maria did, with no involvement at all. Not to mention that we would be killed as well." She answered as she grasped his hands and pulled herself closer into his grip, snuggling her head into his soft fur.

Shadow stayed silent, he knew that she was right, and that they should help but, he couldn't bring himself to it. He sighed and rested his chin on her head, gently stroking her quills, not wanting to let her go.

Lisa had her head in Shadow's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly comfort her and send her into a dose. She knew what she had to do, because Sonic and the others didn't know about the prototype, but there's always the chance that she could die in the process. She just didn't want to leave Shadow all alone in this world.

Finally, Lisa had built up the courage and pushed Shadow away from herself, and quietly headed for the door. Until Shadow's hand gripped hers, causing her to pause.

"Wait."

The white hedgehog stayed silent, urging him to go on, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned her around and brought his face close to hers, so she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Shadow…" Lisa whispered.

Then he brought his hand to her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The ebony hedgehog pulled her close to his body and continued to kiss her gently.

When he broke the kiss, both of the took a quick gasp of air and stared into the other's eyes, anger into sadness, fire into ice.

"Be careful and come back to me," he said with tears building up in his eyes.

Lisa hugged him close, "Come with me."

She felt wetness hit her cheek, and Shadow's voice quiver, "I…I can't. It just hurts too much."

"I understand." Then she gave him another quick, but loving kiss on his warm lips and ran out of the room, trying not to look behind her.

* * *

"Oh! I hate it when they leave me behind." Amy sighed as she saw Lisa run down the hallway she just came from, the direction of Sonic.

"Look it's Shadow." The rose hedgehog observed, for in fact, the male was standing by the window, looking down at Earth.

Amy shook her head, "I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I."

The she ran up to the ebony hedgehog and desperately cried, "Shadow, we need you, please help us!"

Shadow's eyes had a glaze over them, unlike the passion they held just a few moments ago, he almost felt like the 12 year old was trying to lure him in, so he snotty remarked, "It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."

"There has to be!" the young girl cried, "I know that people can fight over the most trivial things. Some people are selfish, like the professor said…but they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes…They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out…saving them is a good thing. Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance."

Then a memory triggered in Shadow's mind, it was one he had seen before, but this one had new parts to it. It was when Maria had locked him in the escape pod and had been wounded, leaning against the computer.

"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future." Maria began.

"Maria!" He heard himself call out.

"For all of the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy…so they can live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." That was the last he had heard from her.

"That's what I promised her and I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wanted. Lisa, I know it hurts me, I didn't even realize, or cared that it hurt you as well, maybe even more than it pained me. I will set things right!" The project muttered under his breath.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned, she could have sworn that Shadow had said something.

"I've got to go now. To keep my promise to Maria, and to you." He said and ran out of the room, heading towards the others.

* * *

Yey! (continues with party) End chapter!

"That was a pretty good chapter." Shadow said with a blush.

Aww…thank you!

"Who wants to play 'Pin the fake tail with the abnormally large and sharp tack on Chris'?" asked Sonic.

"Me!" everyone cried.

Thanks and please review.


	11. The Chaos Emeralds and New found Heroes

Bonjour everyone!

"Bonjour?" questioned Shadow.

I have to brush up on my French or Madame will be mad.

"I see."

So here's the next chapter! My story hasn't been deleted and I'm really happy! Now this chapter has some really weird stuff going on, almost like fluff between Sonic and Lisa but don't ask! I have no idea why I wrote it and it was just filler stuff because describing Cannon's Core is really, really hard!

**Shadow Stalkr:** Uhh…Thanks?

**Narisha-is-here:** Thanks, and yes I have grown patience for getting all these quotes from the game and I'm glad someone appreciates it! (glares at Sonic)

"(Whistles)" said Sonic.

**SallyTheRabbit: **No that was not the last chapter there is one more to go after this one then…SEQUEL! And thanks for the help! I'm not sure if Shadow Stalkr ever has anything nice to say either, No offence Shadow.

* * *

Miles started trotting down the hallway, shooting robots that had gotten in his way. He was heading towards a security door that Eggman had talked about. He had said that the best way to get this done was to take it in steps. Each person would have to do a leg of the journey and then return to the Observation Deck or continue on. He and Eggman could only go so far because of their machines, so they volunteered to go first, so Tails took the lead.

The kitsune walked down the corridor, shooting down robots and keeping an eye open for the security door. He reached a ledge and the only way to go was up, so he spotted a floating platform and climbed aboard, then jumping onto the ledge.

When he looked to his right, Tails saw his target, the door. He swiveled his mecha and headed towards the door. Until, suddenly, three giant humanoid GUN robots fell from the ceiling. How they got up there, Miles would never know.

The robots turned and faced Tails and started firing rounds of laser beams. The boy sidestepped out of the way and returned his own laser at them. He shot one down, but had left himself wide open for a laser in his ass, well, it actually landed in his control panel, causing it to go up in flames.

Out of pure instinct, Tails took his glove and started slamming it against the panel in hopes to put it out. Unfortunately, it didn't work and set his glove on fire. So, he tried to put that out and used his tails to put out the fire on the computer. Again, that didn't work and it set his tails on fire.

Then, the boy started doing a strange roll, type thing in his cockpit to try and put out the fire, while accidentally turning on his gun. As he was rolling around, the gun fired at the two remaining robots, blowing them to bits.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tails noticed this, so he freely leaped out of his mecha and started rolling on the ground. Remember kids, Stop, Drop and Roll. The kitsune was so afraid of the fire he was doing a break dance type roll and he heard a few snickers behind him as well as a hiss.

When he saw that the fire was completely out, Miles turned and saw that Lisa had a fire extinguisher and successfully put out the fire on the Tornado.

Tails sheepishly grinned at he but she gave him a warm smile back. "Well, you may have forgotten about the fire extinguisher under the seat, but at least you remembered Stop, Drop and Roll."

Tails rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment and replied, "Uhh…Yea. I opened the door though, so you guys can go through. I'll head back to the Observation Deck and check on Amy."

With that the boy packed up and head back in the direction that they had come. Lisa looked over and saw Sonic shaking his head with a smile, trying to stifle his laughter. She went over there and lightly, but playfully punch him in the gut.

"What was that for!" he demanded.

"You _do_ know that we have a mission to continue, right? If he made that thing by himself, I think he has the right to forget what a fire extinguisher is for. Besides, what is he, 10 years old?" she questioned.

Sonic sighed, "I guess your right."

Lisa gazed over at him, "They grow up so fast don't they?"

"Yea…wait. What are you talking about? Lisa!" he called, but she had already run ahead with the others.

In this leg of the journey, Eggman had taken the lead, leaving Rouge, Knuckles, Lisa and Sonic a bit behind so they didn't tire themselves out before it was their turn.

Rouge was having a conversation with Knuckles, who seemed to be trying to hide his blush, though the bat didn't noticed, she just continued talking with Lisa sometimes telling her opinion.

Sonic ran up to them and pulled Lisa away from the two lovebirds.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'What'? Why did you punch me, and what did you mean by 'They grow up so fast'?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The female closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

Sonic took this opportunity and pinched her nose really hard and ran ahead as fast as he could when he heard her shriek.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He smirked and continued running, oblivious to the fact that Lisa could run as fast as him, and he was soon tackled to the ground with white gloves ringing his neck.

The treasure hunter and the guardian just walked by the two fighting and rolling on the ground and Rouge said, "And they called us 'lovebirds'."

The two hedgehogs were playfully fighting to relieve tension and were switching from Lisa to Sonic having the upper hand and vise versa. Somehow, they rolled down the hallway with Rouge and Knuckles to where they heard the good ol' doctor was shouting at them.

"-Hedgehogs had short attentions spans! Just caring about themselves and not that we have a **MISSION** to save the **ENTIRE PLANET**!" the human shrieked.

"It was his fault!" Lisa shouted pointing at Sonic, who was under him.

Sonic, again took this opportunity and bit her finger and when she fell back in surprise stood up and said, "At least we know how to have fun. It relieves stress."

Lisa took a running started and jumped the indigo hedgehog on his back, making it look like he was giving her a piggy back ride and said, "I hate to say it, but he's got a point. It's not good for your health to keep all this bottled up."

"_Even though we're going to be in for the hardest battle of our lives._" she whispered and it seemed like no one heard her, until Sonic's ear twitched, but she didn't notice.

Dr. Eggman sighed and turned back towards the door and punched in a few numbers, then stepped out of the way to let the others through. Then he turned his back and went back towards the Observation Deck where Tails and Amy were.

Rouge went ahead leaving Knuckles behind with Sonic and Lisa, still on Sonic's back. The two hedgehogs watched as Knuckles sighed when the white bat ran off, his eyes staring at her ass.

"Well, at least he found a girl." Sonic said.

"Huh, for some reason you heroes seem like players to me." Lisa replied on top of him.

"How the hell do you know what a player is?" Sonic questioned, tilting his head so he could look at her face.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm all caught up on your modern terms and stuff. Oh, and by the way," she leaned her head closer to his, Sonic could feel his heart beat get faster, "Could you put me down now?"

The azure hedgehog sighed and started walking through the door with Knuckles, "How about…no."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I didn't think there were anymore meanings for the word 'no'." he replied.

Sonic was carrying her around on his back with his hands wrapped around her legs to prevent her from falling off, her arms around his neck, but she removed them and started pulling on his ears.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you put me down right now!"

"As you wish." Then he just let go, having her fall straight to the ground on her ass really hard.

"Not funny!"

"Your right, it wasn't funny, it was hilarious." He replied and ran up to Knuckles, starting a conversation with him.

"Men." Lisa whispered and caught up to them, but remained silent.

They reached a room where they saw that Rouge had just flipped a switch and now the room was filling up with orange liquid. She then flew back to where the trio was waiting for her. All of them watched as the room filled up and Knuckles carefully put his glove in the mysterious liquid.

It appeared to be safe, so the treasure hunter backed up to get a running start, when Rouge took his arm.

"Listen you guys, it's all up to you now. Good luck." she said, then turned to Knuckles and planted a kiss right on his lips. Knuckles had a look of pure shock on his face, and then he grabbed Rouge by the waist and pulled her in close.

Then Rouge cut the kiss short and turned in the opposite direction, and flew off back to the Observation Deck.

The guardian just stood there looking down the corridor Rouge had gone with a really cute smile on his face.

Sonic, being the prankster and impatient hedgehog he is, waved his hand in front of the echidna's face. When he didn't respond, Sonic took the opportunity to shove him in the liquid. As soon as he hit it, Knuckles came back to his senses and gave Sonic the finger before taking his necklace and put it in his mouth to breathe underwater, then dove under the surface.

For a moment, Sonic stared into the water, and then he shouted, "Wait! Don't leave! How are we supposed to get over there!"

"Isn't it obvious? We swim across." Lisa remark calmly.

Sonic rubbed his head and said quietly, "_I don't know how to swim._"

"What?"

He repeated himself a little louder, "I don't know how to swim."

"Huh?"

"I can't swim!" he shouted.

"That all? You busted my ear drums because you can't swim?" Lisa asked.

She then sat down at the edge of the liquid and slowly slipped herself in. It took a minute for her to get used to the water, but then she turned to Sonic, motioning for him to get in. Sonic tried to get in gracefully, but ended up belly flopping in, creating a big splash.

Lisa waited a minute for Sonic to reach the surface, but she only saw air bubbles. She took a quick breath of air and put her head under the water, to see Sonic flapping his arms like wings to try and reach the surface.

She then expertly dove under and swam to him, taking his arm, firmly but gently and pulled him back to the surface. Sonic took a giant breath and then climbed in a panic like state onto Lisa's back so he wouldn't drown. Lisa just gave him a very annoyed look with half her head under the water and he shot a trademark grin back at her.

"Oh God…well hold on tight then." she replied and Sonic hastily squeezed her neck over tightly, making red lines appear on her flesh and cutting off her oxygen.

"Not…that…hard…!" she gasped and he quickly loosened his grip.

"Sorry 'bout that."

The female gave a swift nod and pushed off the metal ledge. Lisa moved elegantly through the water, kicking her feet, not too hard, and then scooping the water aside with her hands, making them move nice and steadily.

After a few moments at sea, they reached the other side and Sonic leaped off Lisa's back, then extending his hand to lift her up. The white hedgehog gratefully accepted and climbed out of the water, shaking her body like a dog to get the excess liquid off.

When she looked at Sonic, he was giving her a grim look with droplets of water dripping off his formerly semi-dry body. Lisa rubbed the back of her head in an apology, but Sonic had another idea. He smirked an _evil_ smirk, and then flung all of the water on him back on her.

Out of the corner of her mind, Lisa heard a tinkle of water and sat up straight, posed and ready to attack. Then a figure popped out of the water, reveling itself to be…

"Knuckles?"

The echidna smirked, "Eggman's right, you too aren't being serious enough about this."

"We were drying ourselves, jeez!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let's just get moving?" Lisa suggested, and the two stopped arguing.

Since Lisa knew which way there were going, so she started to walk off towards the door and the two boys followed her, remaining silent.

They had finally reached a giant mechanical door, which both the map and Lisa said, led to the Cannon's core, the new home of the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles and Sonic rushed in, but Lisa was more reluctant to go, remembering how she got her wounds. _The prototype is still in here, just hiding. I hope we can stop the Chaos Emeralds before it decides to come out, because even I couldn't defeat it. Maybe Sonic could, but not alone, even with my help it will be difficult._

"What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald." Knuckles observed.

"They must have designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic replied.

The two sprinted into the middle of the room, where there was a dull gray type machine above the shrine look-a-like. It kept moving to the same beat, almost like that of a heart beating. Repeating the same phrase over and over again, like in a trance.

Then, the gray contraption activated its video projectors and sent messaged of Gerald Robotonik saying, "All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"

"Knuckles, here it comes!"

A flash of bright, white light blinded the trio and a familiar burgundy reptile appeared in front of the gray machine, falling to the ground, creating a mini tidal wave.

"Is this the prototype of the ultimate life form that was supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles exclaimed, totally dumbfounded.

"Leave this one to me!" Called a voice, and behind them the ebony hedgehog strutted his way to the front of the crowd.

Sonic demanded, "Shadow, what are you doing?"

"I'll take care of this, while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow commanded.

Sonic and Knuckles nodded, then ran to the side of the monster, avoiding its tail and head while making their way to the fake shrine. Meanwhile, Lisa was frozen in her spot.

"Shadow…" she whispered.

He shook his head, "I must…I must fight. For 50 years I thought Maria wanted revenge for what the humans did to her, to all of us. Now, thanks to you and that pink hedgehog, I know differently. I have to do everything I can to set things straight again."

The white hedgehog let her gaze fall to the floor, evading Shadow's eyes. Soon, inevitable tears streamed from her sapphire eyes.

"Alright…alright. Just don't get yourself killed! I want you to come back to Earth with me…so we can start over, have new lives, okay?" Lisa choked.

Shadow stared, shock on his face, and then he nodded, hastening into battle. Lisa took one last look at him before she went the opposite direction to where Sonic and Knuckles were waiting at the shrine.

* * *

The Biolizard, the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form, had the shape of a humongous brown lizard. It had very powerful jaws with razor sharp teeth and a powerful tail. Though because of some miscalculation, it was incredibly slow and needed a support system to even live.

These thoughts instantly came to Shadow's mind, like a computer. Though he was not sure how he knew it, but destroying it was his first priority, he could always ask questions later.

The enemy was currently trying to catch Shadow with its jaws so he was turning and escaping with his hover shoes. When Shadow would get too far away from its head, the beast would use its tail to try and whack him.

After some time with this wild chase, the lizard grew tired and stopped chasing Shadow, panting heavily. The newer project took this opportunity and ran towards the head and noticed a glowing pipe that reached from the mouth to the unit on its back.

His own mouth formed a smirk as he stealthily ran past the head and hopped onto the pipe, grinding up to the support system. When he reached the end, Shadow leaped into the air and curled up into a ball, sending himself straight at the machine, causing it to spark.

Shadow landed couching like a cat while the monster screeched in terror, head swaying in the air angrily. The Biolizard then whipped its head to meet with Shadow's gaze; both had blood-chilling eyes that wouldn't fade. The monstrosity then roared and started the process over once more.

Either its head or its tail would chase Shadow, and then it would stop to catch its breath. Though this second time, it didn't stop attacking for very long, instead it charged and fired black energy balls with purple electricity inside.

The first one it threw at Shadow was part way in the floor, so he could easily jump over it. The next one caught him by surprise, for it was in the air and knocked him harshly to the ground.

Shadow glared up at the Biolizard, seeing the imaginary sneer on its face as he noticed blood running down his lip. He brought his glove to his mouth, wiping the crimson liquid from the cut and growled in anger.

Then, before the reptile could react, Shadow sprinted past it's head to the pipe and grinded up again, striking the medical machinery on its back. The Biolizard howled with frustration as Shadow landed on the ground elegantly.

The two continued this for a little while before the lizard got tricky. Instead of sending the black energy balls, it summoned tremendous power, creating little pink circles. Shadow braced himself and gave a look of confusion, but it didn't last for long. The pink spheres charged and Shadow trying to knock him down so then the Biolizard could finish him off.

Because of all the commotion, the hedgehog couldn't reach the pipe that would lead him to the support system, so he needed to improvise. Before another sphere could hit him, Shadow hurdled into the air, landing on a different fuchsia bubble.

Jumping from one bubble to another, the ebony hedgehog made his way to the lizard's weak spot, to dish out the final blow. The Biolizard knew what Shadow was going to do, but was too slow to stop him.

The was one last holler of pain and a colorful explosion, sending metal and machinery in every direction, then the Biolizard fell to the ground, lying lifelessly. Shadow grinned about his victory and turned, heading towards the shrine where the others were waiting.

* * *

Knuckles, Sonic and Lisa all ran up the stone steps to the top of the shrine where a glowing, multi-colored light originated. When the finally reached the top, the guardian noticed a crimson gleaming insignia and took out the Master Emerald, standing on the symbol.

He recited, "There servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

The great jade jewel floated out of the echidna's spiked hand and began to spin rapidly. The faster the gem would go, the more energy it would release, or the more energy it would compress.

"RAAAAAR!" The trio jumped and turned around to observe the Biolizard stagger to its feet once more. The bellowed angrily and kept trying to get up and attack, but failed due to all of the damage it had taken, during both Lisa and Shadow's fights.

So it came up with another ingenious plan, and snarled again, then it gathered a mountain of energy in the area, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles asked dazed from the light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow ran up the cobble stone steps and reached the top where the gang was waiting. When he had reached the plateau and saw Lisa sitting a little bit further from Sonic, who was watching Knuckles do his 'thing' with the emeralds. She was clutching her left arm and was grimacing at the pain, for blood was slowly seeping throw a makeshift bandage she constructed.

He slowly tiptoed over to her and wrapped her in his arms from the back and held her close. At first she was terrified, but then sank into his embrace.

Behind them the prototype roared in fury and Shadow jumped up, spreading his arms protectively over her. Though, it only hissed and vanished, the ebony hedgehog's heart was beating at the speed of light.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles voice came from behind him.

"Is that what Chaos Control is?" Shadow muttered to himself.

All of a sudden, the colony begun to shake, and out of instinct, all of the group crouch to try and stay standing. Lisa, being on the ground, had a hard time keeping her balance so Shadow quickly grasped her and held her close.

"Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the space colony still on a crash course to Earth?" Knuckles wondered, and then got knocked off his feet by the motion.

"The prototype is still alive, and he's controlling the space colony as it is falling to earth!" Dr. Eggman's voice boomed through the PA system on the ARK, "It has become one with the colony, determined to keep it on it's collision course!"

All of them looked at one another, questioning what to do. They're plan had failed and there wasn't enough time to concoct another one. There was only enough time for one last strike.

"Sonic!" Knuckles cried and looked at the indigo hedgehog with a 'We gotta do something!' look.

In response, Sonic nodded and turned to face Shadow, who took his attention away from Lisa lying half-asleep in his arms, to look at his counter part. Both hedgehogs eyed each other for a moment, asking and answering the same question with a single look.

Shadow sifted Lisa's weight, accidentally awaking her from her slumber and she looked curiously into his crimson eyes. His eyes couldn't hide anything, nor did he want to lie to her, she understood it all and knew what he was going to do, along with Sonic. The two gave each other a brief nod and Shadow snuck in a quick kiss before he stood up next to Sonic.

The blue and black hedgehog's stuck their hands out in front of their bodies, and then raised them to above their heads. As if answering their call, the seven gems floated from their posts down into a circle hovering on top of Sonic and Shadow's heads.

Slowly the Chaos Emeralds came down, enclosing Sonic and Shadow in a seal of power. Both hedgehogs' hands started shaking immensely, from all the energy around them.

Suddenly, both of their eyes shot open, making Knuckles jump back with fright. Then the duo started floating in the air, their feet dangling a few inches above the platform. In a flash of pure white light, two hedgehogs stood in Sonic and Shadow's place, though they were the same people, they didn't look the same.

Sonic hovered with new golden fur replaced his original bright blue and his quills spiked upwards like Shadow's. His once calm, down-to-earth emerald eyes were replaced with flaming red ones, filled to the brim with determination.

Shadow had also changed, his once dark coat had transformed into a platinum-white color, his spikes still in their crazy gelled state, burgundy stripes standing out boldly. The project's own scarlet eyes show with new passion.

The two hedgehogs gave a quick nod to Knuckles and then disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light. Then the guardian sighed and turned to Lisa, still sitting on the ground with her head hung so he couldn't see her expression.

"We should…get back to the Observation Deck and watch the fight from there." Knuckles spoke up.

"You go ahead," She started.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to go help them."

"What! Are you crazy! You can't fight out in space! Much less all banged up like that! There's nothing we can do now, it's all in their hands." Knuckles sighed and slumped his shoulders, "All we can do is wait."

Lisa's head shot up, anger and willpower burning like wildfire in her once tranquil azure eyes. "Maybe all you can do is wait, but I'm doing something to help! I won't sit by while my two best friends still alive in this world fight without me!"

The Chaos Emeralds shined bright at her outburst, glowing with the new power that had just been awakened inside. The trinkets circled her like they did to the boys and showered her in the same white light. Knuckles had to cover his eyes with his hands to keep from going blind, and when he removed them, Lisa had vanished.

* * *

Outside in the cold emptiness of space, Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow were circling the Biolizard attached to the ARK, now being nicknamed The Final Hazard. The two hedgehogs flew right next to each other to try and come up with a plan.

"What do we do now?" asked Super Sonic.

"It appears that the red boils on it's body is hurting it, if we attack them it might finish it off." Hyper Shadow replied.

All of a sudden, the was a white flash of light by the cherry blemish on the lizards and it roared in agony. The two males gave each other puzzled looks until a white glowing figure Chaos Controlled in front of them.

The two boys gaped, for there was Lisa glowing white, instead of silver like Shadow or Gold like Sonic. Her wounds have appeared to have healed for there were no scars or any blood and her clothes seemed to have sewn back together, like new. Her quills had semi-lost their gelled shape, forming spikes in the back of her head but more looked like hair and stray strands flew into her face.

"What are you doing here!" Hyper Shadow demanded, sounding angry only to try and cover up the worried ness in his voice.

"Yea, it's too dangerous for you here!" Super Sonic agreed.

Lisa just gave them a soft, warm smile, "Hey, if you too are going to fight, I am too!"

Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow gave a quick nod to each other and the trio flew towards the prototype, all three floating in a line, like troops preparing for battle.

"This is it." Super Sonic said.

Hyper Shadow didn't answer, only focused on their goal and keeping them out of harm.

Lisa smirked, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Well that was hard! Plus BST's don't help! (BST: Special tests that if I don't pass I can't graduate whenever I am a senior)

"Yes, and interesting chapter." snarled Shadow.

Please don't be mad.

"Me? Mad? How dare you!" Shadow said sarcastically.

Well, I could just over and pay attention to my other bishies.

"I'm good." Shadow said quickly.

Ja ne for now!


	12. Endings and New beginings

Last chapter! I'm gonna cry!

"It's been fun," said Sonic.

"Yes I must admit, it was." said Shadow.

Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this fic and enjoy this last chapter. Now I want all of you to know right now, I like to go out and get quotes for you, to make this fic more official, but DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY ENOUGH TO PLAY CANNON'S CORE OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YA AND ALL BUT YOU AREN'T WORTH IT! Though I did try to match it as best as I could. And there's fluff in this chapter too.

"Yey!" screamed Amy.

Yes...yey…I hate you.

"I love you too best friend!" said Amy.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Outer space was magnificent, you could see the stars and the sun, but the didn't look like the ones a five year old would draw if you told it to. Not little white dots on a black sheet of paper, but white shining orbs that could captivate your glance easily. When on the Space Colony ARK, you could see this better than anyone on earth, but the group visiting ARK had too much on their mind to pay attention to the stars.

Space Colony ARK was falling into Earth and there was nothing they could do about it. Well, there was one hope, actually three hopes. Three very brave hedgehogs were fighting to the death to save all life on Planet Earth.

* * *

A glowing white hedgehog flew past a window on the ARK and circled to meet with two others, a golden one and a silver one. The three nodded at each other, taking different roles to stop the colony from falling, and stop the giant lizard attached to it.

The golden hedgehog stayed on the right, while the platinum soared over the lizard to take it's left side and the pure white female of the group went right before the reptiles head.

Lisa brought her hands in front of her and let white energy leak out of it in beams of holy light, pushing against the falling space station and against the Biolizard, slowing it's descent.

The two males were taking turns attacking the boils that appeared on the lizard's flesh from the extreme heat, and collecting rings so they could stay in super form. Once in a while, they would give all their rings to Lisa, who had her hands full trying to stop the colony. True that would leave them with less rings, and the faster they would have to go get more, but the more they assaulted the beast the closer they were to winning.

Though the longer they were fighting, the closer they were getting to earth. Soon, the area around them started to get a red tint as all of them started entering the atmosphere.

Lisa, being the closest felt the fur on her back starting to singe. She winced, but didn't move from her position, just because her backside was getting crispy doesn't mean that she could stop doing her job. She wiped her brow, clearing it of sweat. _Man, it's really starting to get hot down here; I hope those two hurry up._

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Sonic started to fly towards the Biolizard, but when he got close, the lizard brought out the pink spheres and sent them soaring at him. Dodging to the left and to the right, the hedgehog escaped the assault and made it to the boil, where he backed up and charged, straight to it. The monster roared in agony and turned to face the golden animal.

On the other side, Hyper Shadow saw the Biolizard's attention turn to Super Sonic's and took this opportunity. He flew in close, but the prototype took notice of him, activating the laser on top of it's back. A giant purple beam shot out at Hyper Shadow, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back a few feet.

The silver male grunted in pain, but flew back in towards his target. Soaring past the laser, he made his way to the lizard's burgundy body, and punched into the weak red skin.

The more the two hedgehogs attacked, the more pissed the Biolizard got. Soon its head was whipping to the both sides, trying to knock the two male hedgehogs out of the sky.

When Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow had a chance to look at each other, they were covered in cuts and bruises but nothing to serious. Their enemy was worse off; a fowl colored liquid had drenched its body, looking like blood. Several of the wires connecting the machine on it's back to it's flesh were broken and sparking.

Though they had no time to stop and look at each other for long, they flew off to continue attacking the beast. This time, not only did it use its one laser, a second one sprouted from its stomach area. Now both beams were crisscrossing in mid air, leaving little room to evade. Hyper Shadow could feel his fur beginning to crisp as he narrowly dodged one of the lasers.

The closer he got, it seemed, and the easier it became to dodge as he damaged the prototype's weak spot once more. The battle seemed to be coming to a close, but the Biolizard wouldn't give up, and they were starting to become dangerously close to the planet.

As Hyper Shadow backed away from the reptile to collect rings, and let Sonic have a go, he noticed that the once barely noticeably red tint, was now consuming everything. Just to make sure, he glanced at everyone else in their group in the Observation Deck on the colony. From what he could tell, all of them had been unharmed, just the fact that they were falling to the planet had them scared out of their wits.

The platinum hedgehog sighed and continued collecting rings when he looked down at the comrade closest to the earth. It seemed that Lisa was holding out all right, but she was fatigued like they all were. She looked like she was standing on a sturdy platform, arms in front pushing against an invisible wall, trying to hold back the ARK. Sweat was pouring profusely down her brow and she was grunting through her gritted teeth. It appeared that she could hold out, but not much longer.

The male sighed and flew down close to her, and slipped a few rings around her arms. She gave a weak and small smile in response and continued pushing with all her might. Hyper Shadow, frowned in displeasure, he didn't want to see his best friend like this, so he wiped her forehead and planted a small kiss upon it before flying back up to the fight.

Super Sonic had witnessed Hyper Shadow give him the signal that he was going to get more rings. The golden hedgehog nodded in response and closed in on the Biolizard. He swooped in and away able to land a few punches before the lasers knocked him back again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic could see Shadow giving rings to Lisa, no matter how much he calmed to be the 'Ultimate Life Form' with no feelings whatsoever, it was obvious that he had feelings for her. Then it hit him like the Biolizard's tail. He loved Amy Rose. All of those times he ran away with a smile on his face, all the times he saved her, all of the times where she squeezed the life out of him and he forgave her. It was love.

"Sonic!" He turned to the window on the ARK to see all of his friends, and enemies, cheering him, Shadow and Lisa on. Of all the people there, his pink hedgehog stood out the most. That's right, HIS Amy Rose, and he was going to be damned if he died right now!

He gave a thumbs up and a grin at everyone crowed around the window and flew back in towards his target. The Biolizard noticed that he was coming and bellowed in fury, trying to scare Sonic away, but that wouldn't work on a man in love. Even though the project activated the lasers and brought out more pink spheres, Sonic just avoided them and knocked them away.

When getting in close enough, Sonic brought his arm way back, letting Chaos Energy flow to it, covering it in a gold light. Then, he released his arm, sending it straight at the Biolizard's head at about 100 mph, and smiled when he heard a sickening snap.

Behind the reptile, Super Sonic saw that Hyper Shadow had gotten back into place and backed off, retreating to find more rings to keep his super form.

Hyper Shadow watched Sonic continue his own hunt for rings and he stepped into position, floating in an attack stance.

The Biolizard's head turned and it's teeth bared at him, trying to defend itself, though there was little it could do. It was already finished, its final moments were playing out before it, but if it was going down, something was going with it!

It turned its head straight forward, looking at the planet when something got in its line of vision. It was a white hedgehog like the others, glowing with Chaos Energy and using it to push itself and the space colony away from the planet. But this one was weaker than the others, then her scent clicked something in the monsters memory, it was the hedgehog from earlier. The one that had broken its life support system!

The monstrosity growled and snapped its jaws right in front of her but she didn't flinch. Lisa's eyes just flashed menacingly and continued trying to stop the ARK from falling.

When it wasn't paying attention, it's side felt like white-hot wires were being pressed there. The Biolizard's neck whipped around to see the new ultimate life form smirking at it. Then for some reason it called the golden one over and they flew down to the white one.

The three hedgehogs quickly discussed their plan and got into position, and then they flew directly at the Biolizard.

"Now Shadow! Lisa, remember, give it all you got, but don't kill yourself!" Super Sonic called.

_Shadow!_ A young feminine voice called out.

"Maria?" Hyper Shadow wondered.

_Shadow, give them a chance to be happy!_ Maria called back.

A semi transparent form of a young girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and a light blue dress on appeared in front of Shadow. She smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side, letting the golden locks slide in front of her face. Then she slowly faded into nothingness, leaving Shadow behind with his mouth gaping open for a moment. Then he nodded, he knew what he had to do, no matter what the cost.

The trio flew towards the falling colony, while it was glowing in many different, brilliant colors and shades of red as it burned up on it's way in the earth's atmosphere.

"Now you guys!" Lisa cried.

The three held up their hands to the heavens, chaos energy pouring out of them in waves. Then they concentrated the energy into beams of light and power.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" all three shouted.

White light blinded everyone and everything, leaving them in a bright world of warmth. When the light died down, the Space Colony ARK had reappeared in a flash of golden light back in its orbit.

* * *

Everyone everywhere was cheering. People in France were saying, "Merci! Merci Beaucoup!" Those in Mexico were saying, "Gracias tanto!" in Japan, "Arigato!" and in many other places just plain "Thank you!"

On the ARK itself, a party was in the works. Amy was dancing around the room, hugging everyone and singing, while Dr. Eggman and Tails were toasting to the victory with some champagne they had found in the mess hall. (Or in Tails' case, some grape juice.)

Knuckles gave a few woots and hollers while looking at the earth back at a safe distance. Rouge had come and stood by his side looking at the planet as well. Out of the corner of his eye, the guardian saw this and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. The bat noticed this and smiled timidly, then slipped her hand into his.

Knuckles felt a drop of sweat run down his face as he had an internal battle between himself. Then, he gave in and wrapped his arm around Rouge. In response, she tilted her head in confusion.

Knuckles gulped, _Now or never._ He thought and quickly put his lips onto Rouge's in a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, the shy echidna of the group was kissing her, but then she closed her eyes and pushed her lips against his.

The two lovebirds started making out, but everyone else were too busy partying to notice.

* * *

Outside the ARK, Super Sonic was floating around, looking at everyone cheering and smiling, he had done it, for everyone and for Amy. He smiled and let his aching shoulders slump as he glanced at Hyper Shadow, floating a ways away from him.

Hyper Shadow smiled proudly, he had saved the planet from destruction, after trying to destroy it in the first place but he had saved the world.

He gazed around only to realize that Lisa was no longer there. Franticly he whipped his head left and right trying to find her. After a moment searching, he saw that she was slowly but surely falling towards earth, her rings and energy depleted and she was losing her super form's protective glow.

Hyper Shadow immediately flew down to catch her before she fell into the atmosphere, but a crimson fiery shell already covered her back. He flew right next to her and put one arm around her back and the other under her knees, carrying her bridal style.

Feeling Shadow's embrace, Lisa struggled to open her eyes and peered at him, "Shadow?"

"Shh…I'm here. Just hold on ok?" he spoke slowly with tears falling down the side of his face, but they evaporated almost immediately.

She gradually nodded and grimaced from the pain. Hyper Shadow watched her dying in his arms and couldn't take it anymore. He saw Super Sonic looking their way and pleaded for help with his eyes. Sonic nodded and started moving towards them.

Hyper Shadow felt a sudden lurch and realized they had moved to close to Earth's gravitational pull. Then he looked at his friend in his arms and realized that she didn't have a pulse. Hyper Shadow bite his lip and made his decision, he had promised Maria and was willing to protect Lisa till his very last breath.

Hyper Shadow took off his ring that was on his right glove and placed it on Lisa's wrist, giving her back her radiant white glow, although weak, it was still there.

By giving away his ring, Hyper Shadow became plain old Shadow with his ebony fur and crimson stripes, then he threw her as hard as he could towards Super Sonic. The golden hedgehog grabbed her and held her in a hug-like grasp.

Lisa just looked down in horror as Shadow got even more dangerously close to the planet.

"No, wait! Leave me, get Shadow!" She pleaded, struggling in Super Sonic's grasp.

Super Sonic just chocked down tears and started retreating towards the ARK, as Shadow fell into the atmosphere.

"No! Let me go! I won't let him die! I don't want him to die! Let me go you bastard!" She screamed louder, tears floating off her face as she pounded against Sonic's arm around her waist, but Sonic paid no attention, or at least tried not to.

"Sonic, let me go! Shadow!" the white hedgehog continued shrieking and crying but to no avail.

Shadow watched Super Sonic carry Lisa back to the ARK where she would be safe, for now. He sighed as the fire around him increased to an excruciating burning sensation. It hurt so much he was hallucinating and saw the same girl in the cyan dress once more. She smiled and looked to her side, where a chubby, bald man wore a white lab coat and the man beamed proudly at Shadow.

"Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is the promise I made to you." Shadow spoke quietly.

Maria's smiled weakened and she almost gave him a sad, forgiving look. She glanced at the professor and the man gave a sigh with a shake of his head. Shadow shot both of them a confused look, but they didn't reply. The two just looked behind them at Sonic dragging Lisa back to the ARK with heavy eyes, watching her screech out for Shadow.

Suddenly, Shadow's crimson eyes widened in realization, he loved Lisa, so much that he was giving up his own life to save hers. Maria watched him and nodded, then her former smile reappeared on her face and she leaned in close and planted a kiss on his forehead. Gerald stepped forward as well and squeezed Shadow's shoulder and slipped something into his hand, then stepped back and winked.

Shadow was confused but couldn't ask them any more questions, for the grandfather and granddaughter faded from his view, back into heaven. Out of curiosity, Shadow opened his white-gloved hand to reveal the green Chaos Emerald. The ultimate life form smiled a true smile and glance back up at Lisa.

"Lisa…I love you…and I always will…I will come back for you, I promise…" Shadow whispered as he closed his crimson eyes and let the fire burn around him, before fell down to the ground. But suddenly, before he landed he vanished in a familiar jade flash.

"SHADOW!" Lisa cried one more time as she witnessed the ebony hedgehog disappear in a lime light close to the planet, too close.

Super Sonic gasped and lowered his head in silent prayer. Then finally the two reached a metal platform on the ARK with real oxygen and Sonic finally release all his Chaos Energy, returning to the cool blue Sonic we know and love.

He let his ears droop and fall flat against his head as he watched Lisa weep on the ground, little tear droplets hitting the metal floor with a light _clink_ sound. The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do, she just lost her best friend and the only person she really knew, and how could he comfort her? He did the only thing he could and walked right next to her and dropped on his knees, pulling his arm around her shoulders and bringing her into a hug.

At first she refused, pushing him away and bringing her hands to her face, but when Sonic put his arm on her shoulder for a second time, she surrendered and collapsed into his chest, crying hysterically. Sonic wasn't surprised at her outburst, Amy had used to cry 10 times louder and she was complaining about how he wouldn't sit on the same bench as her.

The hero patted her back gently and wiped away her tears with his hand, trying to calm her. Lisa slowly began to run out of tears and just hiccupped and sobbed in Sonic's embrace. Then once she had cried as much as she could, Sonic gave her his hand and helped her to her feet and the two made their way back to the Observation Deck.

* * *

The metal doors slid open with a _clunk_ and Sonic the Hedgehog was standing there with Lisa by his side. Amy turned and looked at him in front of the group, with Dr. Eggman and Tails behind her and Rouge and Knuckles to her side.

Sonic looked at Amy and didn't really concentrate on anyone else. She saw him staring at her and closed her eyes and smiled. Sonic silently sighed; she was safe and still beautiful.

Rouge stepped away from Knuckles and stood on her tip toes, leaning to the right and left, looking for something. Finally, when she didn't see what she was looking for she asked the two.

"Where is Shadow?"

Lisa's eyes widened for a second as she could feel her heart breaking into millions of pieces in her chest. She closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her heart grimacing, and then she walked towards the window, fresh tears on her cheeks.

Everyone gave her a weird look, not understanding so Rouge asked again, "Where is Shadow?"

Sonic looked down and slowly shook his head, signaling that Shadow had not made it. Rouge jumped and felt tears in her eyes, Amy started hugging Tails and comforting him, while Knuckles and Eggman bowed their heads in respect.

Sonic slowly walked forward and held out his hand to Rouge. In it was a golden ring that used to belong to Shadow and was worn on his right wrist, it had fallen off Lisa's wrist when she was struggling to try and save Shadow's life. The bat took it in her hand and looked at it, gingerly rubbing her fingers on the metal.

A single tear escaped her blue lined eyes and shook her head, handing the jewelry back to Sonic. She then pointed over to Lisa in the corner of the room, staring at planet Earth. The cyan hedgehog nodded and walked over to Lisa and stood next to her, gazing out the window.

Finally, Sonic turned to her and held out the ring, she clasped her hand over her mouth and looked questionably at Sonic. When he nodded she grasped the ring in her hand and closed her eyes, holding the ring tightly to her chest. At first Sonic went to hug her and comfort her, but she shook her head.

"Please…I just need to be alone for a moment…" she whispered, then turned and continued looking at the planet, ignoring Sonic.

Sonic nodded and backed away, to where the others were watching with interest, but Sonic just waved them away, then walked over to another window, staring at the world.

Rouge walked up to Sonic and put her hand on his shoulder in reassurance and pondered out loud, "Do you think that he, Shadow, was created for the sole purpose of destroying the planet?"

Sonic shook his head, "He was, what he was, a brave and heroic hedgehog."

"Your right." She smiled softly, and then wandered over to where Knuckles was standing.

Meanwhile, Rouge passed Dr. Eggman and Tails having a heart-filled conversation.

"Ever since I was a child, I had always looked up to my grandfather, he was my role model. Did he really want to kill us all?" The doctor conjectured.

"I don't know," Tails replied truthfully, "All I know is, we all did it together!"

"Your right." The human smiled.

* * *

Knuckles heard footsteps and swiveled around to see Rouge smiling gently, and then she walked up and stood next to him, gazing into space.

To stir up friendly conversation the guardian asked, "So Rouge, you gonna go back to collecting those jewels you love so much?"

She shook her head, "Nah, even though I do love jewels, its too much work for too little pay. Besides I got my eye on something better."

Knuckles smiled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Rouge grinned and leaned against his sturdy frame, taking a much needed let down.

Rouge felt tears come to her eyes as she looked down upon the planet, everything was reminding her of Shadow, but he and her were just accomplices, she couldn't imagine how Lisa must have felt right now. Those two were so close, childhood friends and if he survived, maybe even more.

The echidna saw this and brought his spiked hand up and wiped away her tears and held her tighter.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs some time alone right now." Knuckles said quietly into her ear.

Rouge nodded, "Your right."

* * *

Sonic was looking out the window like everyone else, his hand clenched firmly at his side.

"Shadow…created…the ultimate life…"

Amy was standing in the middle of the room looking at everyone sulk when her eyes traveled to Sonic, so out of instinct, she walked over to him and jumped onto his back, her arms around his neck.

"Sonic, everything's gonna be alright…you'll see…" she said.

"How can you say that Amy? Shadow's dead and Lisa," He stopped and looked over, "She'll never be the same."

Amy nodded and held on to Sonic tighter, "None of us will, but somehow, it will all work out. I just know it, I've got this feeling that everyone will be fine, in due time. I mean, this is like when I used to run up behind you and bear hug you. At first you didn't like it, but then you got used to it. The same thing will happen with her, she just needs some time."

Sonic nodded but remained silent while a new question popped into Amy's mind.

"So, do you like me now?"

"Huh?"

"I said, Do you like me now? I mean, you look like you enjoy being 'bear hugged'."

Sonic didn't answer; instead, he spun around and locked his lips with Amy's in a delightful kiss. His hands traveled down to her waist and her arms draped around his neck. When the two broke apart for a quick gasp of breath, Sonic brought his mouth down to her ear nuzzling against her head.

"That answer your question?"

Amy smiled and nodded, hugging Sonic firmly before he pushed her away and announced, "Come on everyone, let's go back to the planet as cool and blue as me!"

Everyone hollered in agreement and headed out of the double metal doors, leaving Sonic and Lisa behind, Lisa not having moved from her spot by the window.

Sonic sighed and walked and stood right next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, we hardly knew ye…" she muttered.

"Come on Lisa, let's go home."

She shook her head, a few stray tears flew and landed on Sonic's fur, "I have no home, this was once my home but it's not anymore, I have no place to return to…"

"Of course you do," Sonic cut her off, "You have a new home, with us. Besides, I'm sure Amy or Rouge'll let you be their roommate, Amy will hands down."

Lisa chuckled, "Yes I'm sure, but I think that she'll drive me insane!"

The two laughed for a moment, and then continued looking out the window. Lisa placed her hand on the glass and traced out the planet below them, then glanced at the spaceship docked at the entrance to the colony.

Suddenly, another gloved hand covered hers, and when looking over, Sonic was hugging her tightly and squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this…together, all of us. Don't forget, I'm always here." She heard him whisper in her ear.

"Thank you," Lisa lowered her head in thought, then raised it again, "We should go, or everyone will worry."

Sonic nodded and watched as Lisa slowly staggered to the double metal doors, which opened at her presence. The blue hedgehog followed closely until he reached the doors and took one last look around the room. He saw the computer screen had shut itself off and all the machines were only silhouetted by the darkness with the lights off. The only truly visible thing was the amazing planet orbiting below them.

Sonic smiled and with a wave of his hand he said, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." and let the room, metal doors clunking shut behind him.

* * *

Everyone was standing in the middle of a small desert like plain, Station Square's skyscrapers visible in the background, towering over them. Eggman had already left, in fear that the police were waiting for him and promised now that this ordeal was over with, he would go back to trying to take over the world.

The others, Sonic and Amy were holding hands, Tails, and Knuckles and Rouge were also hugging, stood on one side of the plain, while Lisa stood on the other.

"You sure about this?" Sonic questioned, taking a step forward.

The white hedgehog nodded and waved with her hand, "I'm sure Sonic. My old life with the ARK is over, now I must go out and start a new life. He would have wanted me to…"

Sonic nodded and looked down, ears drooping in a sign of respect. Amy let go of Sonic's hand and walked forward a bit, clamping her hands together.

"Ok, but please promise me that if you need anything, ANYTHING at all you'll come and let me know ok?" And Lisa nodded.

"Yea Hun, you're one of us now, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Rouge added winking.

"Since when are you 'one of us'?" Knuckles demanded.

"Ever since I said so!" Rouge argued back.

"Good enough for me!" The guardian replied, hugging her tighter.

Lisa could feel a sweat drop on the back of her head fall as the two argued and made up in less than a minute. She then turned her attention back to Sonic.

"Don't worry you guys I'll be fine, and I'll be sure to keep in touch with all of you lovebirds. Oh, and I'll be taking this blue Chaos Emerald with me. Au revoir!" She called, grasping the blue gem in her hand before running off into the distant sunset at the speed of sound.

"Hey! That's my emerald!" Knuckles cried, but only coughed up her dust.

For a while, all of them gaped at the beautiful sunset before them, with lovely yellows and oranges close to the sun, and reds and purples further away from the giant star. Then slowly, one by one the heroes dispersed, going their separate ways, until only Sonic was left, staring at the sun, now below the horizon.

The blue hedgehog sighed, looking up now at the stars and the half moon, thinking about the three super hedgehogs. He took one last look at the sun and ran off, in search of another adventure.

* * *

Out in the middle of a prairie, miles from Station Square, the vast city was still a visible speck on the horizon, was Lisa. She was sitting on top of a tree, staring at the sky, deep in thought.

_Shadow, I know you are still out there, and I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will find you. I promise._

A soft breeze made the branches wave and the leaves rustle and Lisa closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and tranquility. While taking a load off, Lisa felt something like a hand brush against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to find that no one was around; it was just her, alone with no one for miles.

"Hmm…" She pondered when she felt the hand again, patting the top of her head. She swiftly lifted her head to look at whatever touched her and gasped.

Lisa looked up to see the moon to see a familiar sight, Shadow looking down on her smiling brightly. Immediately, she reached out to touch him, hug him, and confirm that he was there, but Shadow shook his head. The white hedgehog slowly withdrew her hand, with a confused and hurt look on her face, but Shadow continued to grin. He looked out to Lisa's right and narrowed his eyes, and she looked in wonder.

Lisa felt a warm presence on her cheek and whipped her head back, her quills flowing in the wind to find Shadow was caressing her face gently. He drew in very close, planting a soft but loving kiss on her lips. Sadly, he back away from her with a heartrending look on his face, then slowly faded away, back into the sky.

Lisa touched her face where Shadow had last embraced her and sighed, looking back up into the sky.

"I will find you, Shadow, my love…"

_A new day brings new adventure. But for now…Rest easy heroes._

* * *

(sniff) Man, that was sad.

"Yea, I can't believe I almost died…" said Shadow.

Not that! Watching the ending of SA2/B last story!

"Oh yea…that." said Sonic.

Anyway I'm making a sequel to this based on Sonic Heroes and I'm telling you right now, it will not involve many quotes, much of the actual story line and the stages. In fact it's probably gonna suck but I will right anyway so please check it out!

"So what's it gonna be about?" asked Sonic.

Basically a fluff fic.

"Perfect." Sonic sighed.

Or I might wait on that one and do another Sonic one, about where Shadow does live but gets transported into another dimension and lives with a teenage girl and they fall in love.

"Do all of you stories must involve love in one way?" asked Shadow.

Yea…I'm a hopeless romantic, anyway review and tell me what you think!

"Hey, This is the longest chapter!" said Knuckles.

Well what do ya know. Great way to end a fic.

"Yea." said Sonic.

Hey Sonic?

"Yea?" asked Sonic.

In the game you at the end you say "Created, the ultimate life" what's that supposed to mean?

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself." questioned Shadow.

"I'm not really sure." said Sonic.

Well, then I will keep my belief that you and Shadow are brothers. I mean, I haven't played any of the really old games, but from what I've gathered, you have no real past. You just appeared and now you have the same powers as Shadow. Creepy eh?

"You know what, it is…" Shadow glares at Sonic.

"We may never know the truth." said Sonic.

(enter X-files music here)

Je ne!


End file.
